Three Lines Love Letter
by purikazu
Summary: [CROSSPOST KFF2K18] Doh Kyungsoo menemukan jurnal berisi rayuan gombal ala playboy kardus. Tapi, rahasia yang dibawa jurnal itu membuat Kyungsoo berusaha mengungkap tabir masa lalu di negeri berjulukan Zamrud Khatulistiwa bersama Kim Jongin, teman lama sekaligus pujaan hatinya. [BxB/EXO/KaiSoo/Kai-KyungSoo]


**Prompt Code** **:** 217

 **Main Cast** **:** Kaisoo

 **Side Cast :** Chanbaek, Yunjae

 **Category :** _BL_

 **Genre :** Sedikit humor, sedikit romance, dan sedikit advanture.

 **Warning :** Rate – T (plus di ujung)

 **Disclaimer** : Semua karakter dan lirik lagu bukan milik saya. Hanya cerita dan kumpulan surat cinta tiga baris yang merupakan milik saya.

 **Author's Note :**

Cerita ini sudah di-publish di akun Kaisoo Fanfiction Festival untuk tahun 2018. Saya hanya mempublish ulang di akun pribadi. Silahkan berkunjung jika berkenan dan semoga terhibur. _Let's spread a thousand loves for our beloved Kaisoo_. \\\\(^.^)/

 **Summary :**

Doh Kyungsoo menemukan jurnal berisi rayuan gombal ala playboy kardus. Tapi, rahasia yang dibawa jurnal itu membuat Kyungsoo berusaha mengungkap tabir masa lalu di negeri berjulukan Zamrud Khatulistiwa bersama Kim Jongin, teman lama sekaligus pujaan hatinya.

* * *

 **Three Lines Love Letter**

 **by**

 **Purikazu**

.

.

.

.

Apa itu nekat ?

Jika ditanya demikian, kebanyakan orang pasti akan menjawab : _"Nekat adalah sebuah kata sifat yang jika diikuti dengan rasa penasaran (alias 'kepo') akan memberikan sebuah hasil keramat, yaitu sial"_.

Pepatah bahasa Inggris mengatakan : _"Curiousity kills the cat"_ , yang _translete_ -nya berarti rasa penasaran dapat membunuh seekor kucing. Sebagai contoh, kucing yang penasaran pada ikan – ikan di kolam akhirnya rela menceburkan diri ke dalam kolam. Berharap dapat menangkap seekor ikan untuk di makan, dijamin Si Kucing malah mati tenggelam. Bukankah itu sebuah bukti kesialan? Terkecuali kalau Si Kucing pandai berenang. Maka _ending_ -nya pasti berbeda.

Orang tua jaman dahulu juga sering menasehati anak – anaknya kurang lebih begini : _"Hendaklah kita menghindari nekat. Karena nekat adalah sumber segala jenis kesialan."_

Nah, ada yang pernah dengar? Tidak? Jika tidak, maka bersyukurlah. Karena nasihat itu belum dipastikan sumbernya dan belum melalui uji klinis yang akurat.

Hahaha. Oke, ini sedikit _ngga_ jelas _bin_ garing.

Kembali ke pokok cerita.

Kata 'nekat' pertama kali terlintas dalam pikiran seorang Doh Kyungsoo ketika ia tak sengaja menemukan sebuah jurnal di gudang rumahnya. Kejadian ini bermula saat Kyungsoo sedang melakukan rutinitas mingguan bersama keluarga. Jangan tanya aktivitas mingguan apa yang melibatkan gudang. Karena jawaban yang paling mendekati benar hanya satu.

Yup! Kerja bakti.

Kyungsoo masih ingat benar, awalnya ia tak menyadari keberadaan Si Jurnal. Letaknya yang agak tersembunyi membuat Kyungsoo harus susah payah mendaki lemari kuno peninggalan almarhum kakeknya. Drama penakhlukan perabot kayu setinggi 4 meter adalah perjuangan, mengingat Kyungsoo hanya mampu mencapai 173 cm saat berdiri tegak. Bukannya pendek, ia hanya kurang tinggi jika dibandingkan dengan teman-teman sebayanya yang menjulang bak tiang listrik. Mungkin dulu sewaktu Kyungsoo masih kecil, Mama Doh terlalu fokus pada asupan vitamin supaya Si Bungsu cerdas. Jadi beliau lupa bahwa kalsium juga dibutuhkan dalam pertumbuhan. Terkecuali jika memang Kyungsoo sudah ditakdirkan berbadan kecil, agar suatu saat dapat dilindungi oleh seseorang yang tubuhnya lebih besar. _Ehemmm_.

Tak peduli pada debu yang melekat erat (bagai kenangan tentang sang mantan), Kyungsoo segera merazia isi jurnal. Lembaran kertas yang sudah sangat lusuh menguatkan dugaannya bahwa jurnal itu sudah berusia puluhan tahun.

Di halaman pertama terdapat huruf kapital "J", ditulis dengan sedikit berukir dan tinta merah kecolatan yang hampir luntur. Hanya itu. Tak ada penjelasan lain. Kyungsoo berasumsi bahwa itu adalah inisial Sang Pemilik. Ia membuka cepat setiap halaman yang ada, berharap mendapatkan secercah sinar perihal jati diri Si Jurnal. Namun hasilnya nihil. Tak ada tulisan lain sama sekali. Jurnal itu kosong. Seperti hati para jomblowan dan jomblowati (yang marah berarti merasa, ya).

Dengan masih diliputi rasa penasaran, Kyungsoo membalik jurnal misterius itu hingga membuka di halaman terakhir. Keningnya berkerut heran saat mendapati potongan kertas tertempel di sana. Teksturnya lembut, berwarna kecoklatan, dan lebih rapuh. Perbedaan fisik yang mencolok membuat Kyungsoo yakin bahwa potongan kertas itu berusia lebih senior dari Si Jurnal. Dan lagi, rangkaian garis di atas kertas seperti membentuk pola. Sebuah pola yang tidak begitu asing. Kyungsoo merasa pernah melihatnya. Tapi dimana ?

Kyungsoo berpikir keras. Sepasang mata bulatnya mencermati tiap goresan. Jika memang pola yang dilihatnya ini memiliki makna, mungkinkah itu adalah petunjuk sebuah tempat? Tapi apa? Kota? Distrik di Korea? Atau negara di luar Korea?

Eropa? Amerika? Afrika? Atau—

Kyungsoo terkesiap. Tiba – tiba saja benaknya langsung terpusat pada sepotong memori semasa ia masih sekolah dulu. Pantas saja pola itu terasa familiar. Kyungsoo sering melihatnya saat mempelajari negara – negara ASEAN. Tidak salah lagi. Kertas usang ini adalah potongan sebuah peta. Lebih tepatnya peta buta yang tak memiliki petunjuk, arah, ataupun keterangan. Dan otak cerdas Kyungsoo langsung menerjemahkannya sebagai sebuah negara. Satu-satunya di Asia yang dilewati garis equator. Sebuah negara beriklim tropis yang terkenal dengan sebutan Zamrud Khatulistiwa.

Indonesia.

Lantas, apa yang dilakukan jurnal tua berisi peta Indonesia di Korea? Bagaimana bisa jurnal ini tersesat di gudang keluarga Doh dan tak tahu arah jalan pulang ke pemiliknya?

Sebelum pertanyaan itu terjawab, otak jenius Kyungsoo menemukan sebuah keanehan. Sekilas jurnal di tangannya memang tampak seperti jurnal biasa. Namun jika diperhatikan lebih seksama, terdapat beberapa lembar kertas yang terasa lebih tebal. Sebuah dugaan pun melintas di benak Kyungsoo. Dan sebelum Mama Doh sadar putra bungsu kesayangannya raib di telan gudang, Kyungsoo berinisiatif menemukan bukti yang dapat menegaskan kecurigaannya.

"Astaga..."

Kyungsoo terkejut setengah mati. Jurnal yang ia temukan ternyata memang menyimpan rahasia. Karena lembaran yang terasa lebih tebal sejatinya adalah dua halaman yang ditempel menjadi satu. Dan ketika dua halaman itu berhasil dipisahkan dengan hati-hati, Kyungsoo menemukan tulisan tangan tersembunyi di dalamnya.

* * *

" _Malam ini kusadari mengapa rasa kopi hitamku tadi pagi sedikit berbeda_

 _Bukan karena terlalu banyak gula_

 _Melainkan karena sang peracik berlebihan tersenyum saat membuatnya"_

* * *

 **.XOXOX.**

Hanya butuh semalam suntuk bagi Kyungsoo untuk membongkar Si Jurnal Hitam berisi puluhan kalimat puitis, yang (anehnya) hanya terdiri dari tiga baris.

Ya, benar sekali. Jurnal itu bisa disebut sebagai kumpulan surat cinta tiga baris. _Three lines love letter_. Yang terkadang membuat Kyungsoo meringis geli sendiri karena isinya terlalu _cheesy_.

Berikut ini adalah contohnya :

* * *

 _Lilin – lilin kupaksa untuk menerangi kegelapan ketika listrik padam_

 _Hanya untuk mengintai dari balik jendela_

 _Kau yang sedang mengagumi bulan purnama_

* * *

Lalu di lembar lain tertulis :

* * *

 _Sehari tak jumpa bagai sewindu, sedetik menghilang bagai mati rasa_

 _Datang, lalu bertanggungjawablah atas merananya hati ini_

 _Aku bukan pengemis cinta_

* * *

Begitu pun halaman berikutnya :

* * *

 _Aku tak mengerti kenapa tubuh ini sulit sekali kumiliki_

 _Mungkinkah penyebabnya_

 _Adalah dirimu yang telah mengambil alih?_

* * *

Dan masih berlanjut di halaman setelahnya :

* * *

 _Tetangga sebelah rumahku sering memutar lagu Rayuan Pulau Kelapa_

 _Entah kenapa aku teringat padamu_

 _Yang tak pernah absen mengucap rayuan ampuh agar aku selalu merindu_

* * *

 _Cheesy_ , bukan?

Abaikan saja fakta bahwa Kyungsoo buta soal _gender_ si pemilik jurnal. Tapi dari pilihan kata – kata yang sarat gombalan, kemungkinan si pemilik adalah laki – laki. Kalau bukan pujangga kelas kakap, pasti golongan lelaki kardus cap teri. Kyungsoo jadi tambah penasaran. Siapakah gerangan 'dia' ? Apakah seorang nelayan yang jatuh cinta pada _mbak – mbak_ warung kopi di pinggiran pantai?

Kyungsoo terus membuka satu persatu halaman yang tersembunyi. Sebagian besar isi jurnal masih _stuck in the moment with_ rayu – merayu bertabur kata – kata manis (manja). _Such an awful pick up line_. Meski begitu, ia tetap bisa merasakan euforia _love at first sight_ pemilik jurnal ini. Jika jurnal ini adalah bukti dari curahan hati, apakah sosok yang dilukiskan di dalam jurnal mengetahui keberadaan jurnal ini?

Hingga kemudian jurnal membuka di satu bagian. Tepatnya dua halaman berdampingan yang memuat dua surat. Kyungsoo merasa ada yang bergejolak dalam dirinya ketika menemukan dua identitas di dalam surat itu. Lengkap dengan tempat dan tanggal penulisan.

* * *

 _Perbedaan ada untuk dihargai_

 _Aku tak pernah menyesal dilahirkan sebagai seorang Jung_

 _Kuharap kau pun memeluk rasa yang sama sebagai seorang Kim_

 _(Kranji,12 Januari 1960)_

* * *

 _Kau tak perlu mengubah sikap dan jati diri_

 _Karena kau yang sekarang_

 _Adalah alasan mengapa aku begitu mencintaimu_

 _ _(Kranji, 14 Mei 1961)__

* * *

 _Air mata adalah bentuk lain dari sebuah doa_

 _Ketika mereka jatuh atas namamu_

 _Itu adalah tanda bahwa aku sedang mendoakanmu_

 _(Kranji, 17 Agustus 1961)_

* * *

 **.XOXOX.**

Sejak menyadari ada kisah dibalik kumpulan surat cinta tiga baris yang ia temukan, tekad Kyungsoo semakin bulat. Mungkin penemuan jurnal itu adalah takdir, di mana Tuhan telah menunjuknya sebagai orang terpilih. Entah mengapa, Kyungsoo berkeinginan kuat untuk mengungkap kejelasan jurnal hitam ini sampai ke akar – akarnya.

Hal pertama yang dilakukan Kyungsoo, jelas, menghadap paduka raja dan permaisuri a.k.a ayah dan ibunya. Dengan degup jantung yang berlarian ke sana ke mari, Kyungsoo menghimpun segenap keberanian jiwa dan raga untuk berkata :

" _Appa, Eomma_ , bolehkah aku pergi ke Indonesia ?"

Sekali lagi, Kyungsoo yakin ada tangan – tangan Tuhan yang memudahkan jalannya untuk berbuat baik. Mendapatkan izin terbang ke Indonesia ternyata tak sesulit merebut hati ibu mertua. Kyungsoo tak perlu repot – repot jadi aktor dadakan untuk berakting memelas di hadapan orang tuanya. Padahal Kyungsoo sudah siap lahir dan batin kalau terpaksa harus bertangis – tangisan persis adegan drama di televisi. Namun semua itu tidak diperlukan. Karena Papa Doh langsung meng-ACC permohonan putranya tanpa banyak tanya. Sementara Mama Doh mengajukan dua syarat :

Pertama, mengajak teman alias tidak boleh pergi sendiri.

Kedua, dalam waktu satu minggu sudah harus kembali ke Korea dengan selamat sentausa

Kyungsoo langsung sujud syukur.

Berbicara soal Indonesia, hanya ada satu orang yang menurut Kyungsoo dapat dimintai bantuan. Indonesia adalah negara tropis. Tropis berarti panas. Panas berarti eksotis. Dan eksotis adalah Kim Jongin.

 _That's right my type._

Harapan tunggal Kyungsoo sebagai pemandu sorak (eh salah, maksudnya pemandu jalan) adalah Kim Jongin, teman kecilnya yang cukup familiar dengan Indonesia. Si Tukang Tidur yang paling malas kalau disuruh damai dengan rasa lapar. Pemuda bertampang erotis yang tak bisa akur dengan serangga. Sosok yang sering dikira _playboy_ padahal cuma pemuja _playstation_. Dan yang terpenting, dialah virus penyebab Kyungsoo mengidap _'cidaha'_ alias cinta dalam hati.

Yup, Jongin adalah _gebetan_ Kyungsoo. Sejak dulu saat masih bertetangga, hingga sekarang ketika sudah tidak lagi tinggal bersebelahan. Akrab berteman sejak masih TK menjadi alasan utama benih – benih cinta giat beranak pinak. Sayang, Kyungsoo terlalu penakut untuk sekedar menyatakan perasaan. Sedangkan kepekaan Jongin masih dikarantina di Ujung Kulon. Itulah alasan mengapa hubungan mereka tak pernah keluar dari arena _friendzone_.

Setelah Kyungsoo bercerita soal Si Jurnal misterius dan memberi _iming – iming_ menu andalannya— _kimchi spaghetti_ — seminggu penuh, Jongin pun setuju membantu. Berbekal pengetahuan Jongin yang sering bolak – balik Jakarta – Seoul, Kyungsoo optimis dapat menemukan apa yang ia cari.

 **.XOXOX.**

Dan di sinilah Doh Kyungsoo berada hari ini. Duduk diam di tengah kerumunan calon penumpang _commuter line_ stasiun Manggarai. Menatap kesana – kemari dengan mata bulat besar persis anak ayam kehilangan induk. Berusaha menemukan siluet pujaan hati yang telah lama dinanti.

Oh, tidak. Kali ini bukan pujaan hati. Tapi, calon korban yang akan ia mutilasi.

Berani sumpah. Emosi Kyungsoo nyaris menjebol ubun – ubun. Lelah dan kesal sukses memperpendek batas kesabarannya. Belum lagi sengatan matahari yang membuat kelenjar keringat di bawah lapisan epidermis Kyungsoo bekerja lebih giat. Sudah capek, kepanasan, keringetan, kereta yang ditunggu terlambat pula. Lengkap sudah penderitaan Kyungsoo.

Dua hari sudah pemuda mungil itu menetap di Jakarta. Kemarin ia dan Jongin tiba di bandara Soekarno Hatta (lebih kerennya disebut Bandara Soetta). Karena lelah menghabiskan enam jam di pesawat, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk beristirahat. Baru hari ini pencarian mereka dimulai.

Daerah yang menjadi sasaran pertama adalah Bekasi, tepatnya Kranji. Sejak pukul 10 pagi Kyungsoo berkeliling seperti komidi putar. Mendatangi seluruh kantor kecamatan untuk bertanya, ada atau tidak warga korea bermarga Kim dan Jung yang sudah lama menetap. Jika ada, Kyungsoo berniat untuk menemui mereka.

Cara yang naif sekali, bukan?

Memang, sih, keputusan Kyungsoo agak _nyeleneh_. Hanya mengandalkan sebuah jurnal ia nekat berpetualang di negeri orang. Habis mau bagaimana lagi? Kyungsoo terlanjur penasaran. Salahkan saja papa Doh yang telah menurunkan sifat keras kepala kepadanya. Jika sudah bertekad, gempa tsunami pun tak bisa membuatnya berubah pikiran.

" _Kereta Commuter Line tujuan Bogor sudah berangkat dari Stasiun Cikini. Untuk Commuter Line tujuan Tanah Abang, rangkaian berangkat dari stasiun Tebet."_

Pemberitahuan dari pengeras suara membuat Kyungsoo melirik jam tangan _sport_ di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Angka digital di sana menunjukkan pukul 15.40. Sudah sepuluh menit sejak Jongin izin ke toilet. Kenapa lama sekali?

Kyungsoo hendak bangkit untuk menyusul, kalau saja perhatiannya tidak terfokus pada sekumpulan remaja putri berseragam putih abu – abu yang berjarak sekitar 5 meter dari tempat Kyungsoo duduk. Mereka terlibat konferensi pers berfrekuensi rendah, membuat bisik – bisik tetangga kini mulai terdengar selalu di telinga (bacanya biasa aja, jangan sambil nyanyi juga).

 _Well_ , tidak bisa disebut bisik – bisik juga, sih. Suara mereka cukup keras. Dan lagi, subjek celotahan mereka tak lain tak bukan adalah Kyungsoo.

Duh, jangan bilang Kyungsoo _kepedean_. Siapa juga yang ingin jadi buah bibir di tengah kerumunan orang banyak? Terakhir kali Kyungsoo mengecek statusnya, ia bukan selebritis, kok. Ia hanya seorang pemuda Korea yang sedang dalam perjalanan mencari kitab suci.

Oke, ini _lebay_. Maafkan selera humor Kyungsoo yang tipis, ya.

Awalnya Kyungsoo ingin pura – pura _budek_ , tapi karena siswi – siswi SMA itu semakin seru menggosip, lama – lama Kyungsoo jadi _kepo_. Lumayanlah untuk mengisi waktu. Daripada bosan menunggu Jongin yang sepertinya kepincut penunggu toilet stasiun Manggarai. Sambil menyeruput Teh Kotak dingin, pemuda mungil itu pun mulai menguping.

"Eh, sumpah, sumpah, sumpah. Asli. Ini serius apa ngga, sih? Itu mirip banget, Njir!" siswi pertama (sebut saja Bunga) agak histeris.

"Kan? Gue bilang juga apa? Nggak percaya, sih, loe pada," timpal siswi kedua (sebut saja Mawar).

"Apanya yang mirip, woi? Mata loe berdua minus apa juling?" rupanya siswi ketiga (sebut saja Merah) berbeda pendapat. "Tipe kayak gitu mah banyak di Mangga Dua," sanggahnya.

Mawar _nggak_ terima,"Eh, Kutu Lompat! Mata gue masih sehat walafiat. Justru loe yang kudu pake kacamata. Itu cowok tuh mirip D.O. EXO, tau!"

Kyungsoo nyaris kelepasan tertawa. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya ia dibilang mirip dengan personil _boyband_ penyandang gelar _Quadraple Million Seller_ itu. Bohong besar kalau ia tidak tersanjung.

"Cuy, loe perhatiin deh tuh cowok. Ciri – cirinya D.O. banget, loh. Putih, langsing, mungil, bibirnya hati, matanya belo," Bunga mencoba menjelaskan.

"Ikan mas koki juga matanya belo, _Nyet_."

Kali ini giliran Kyungsoo tersedak Teh Kotak. Sungguh terlalu Si Merah ini. Apa kata Mama Doh kalau tahu anak bungsu kesayangannya disama – samakan dengan ikan mas koki?

" _Shit, shit, shit_! Ihh, batuknya aja imut, Njirrr... Yawlah, kenapa dia lucu banget, siih?" Bunga histeris lagi.

"Iya bener, iihhh... Karungin juga, nih!" tambah Mawar

"Loe berdua kebanyakan makan micin kali, ya," Merah geleng – geleng. "Mikir dikit, _guys_. EXO ngapain ke Manggarai, coba? Mau jualan bakwan?"

"Eh, bisa aja dia ikut acara survival, gitu," Bunga menyahut.

Merah tertawa meledek, "Ngarang! EXO lagi sibuk promosi The War sekarang. Kalo mau ogeb tuh nyicil kayak bayar utang."

"Bodo amat. Gue yakin itu D.O. Gue berani nanya langsung ke dia," tukas Mawar

"Traktir gue nasi rawon Mas Bambang sebulan ya kalo loe salah," tantang Merah.

"Siapa takut? Ayo kita tanyain!" balas Mawar.

"Ayo!"

Sebelum Bunga, Mawar, Merah sukses menggelar sesi wawancara, sesosok makhluk Tuhan paling seksi lebih dulu muncul di hadapan Kyungsoo. Lengkap dengan cengiran lima jari secerah sinar mentari. Wow, silau, _man_.

" _M_ aaf aku lama. Toiletnya antri."

"Kupikir kau ketiduran di bilik toilet. Aku hampir saja pulang duluan," sindir Kyungsoo.

"Yakin kau bisa pulang? Yakin tidak akan tersesat tanpa aku? Hmm?"

"Kau menyebalkan, Jongin!"

Kyungsoo langsung bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berjalan cepat menuju kereta tujuan Bogor yang tersedia di jalur 5. Sementara Jongin mengikuti sambil tertawa.

"Eh, eh, itu siapa? Ganteng banget yawlah," Bunga masih _kasak – kusuk_.

"Itu... bukannya Kai EXO, ya?" Mawar kembali jadi detektif dadakan.

"Heh, makin ngaco aja loe! Tadi anak orang loe bilang D.O. EXO. Sekarang ada cowok lewat loe bilang Kai EXO. Sekalian aja loe bilang masinis keretanya Jimin BTS!" Merah masih _keukeuh_ jadi pihak antagonis.

Tiba – tiba saja, sebuah ide gila muncul di kepala Kyungsoo. Menurut fakta dunia per-idol-an, biasanya terdapat 2 _shipper_ dari 5 _fangirl._ Dan Kyungsoo ingin tahu apakah ada _shipper_ diantara Bunga, Mawar, Merah. Karena itulah, saat melintas di depan mereka, ia sengaja memegang tangan kanan Jongin, membuat si pemilik tangan bertanya bingung.

"Kyungsoo, kenapa—"

"Diam, dan jangan banyak bertanya, oke?" selak Kyungsoo sambil berhitung mundur dalam hati. Seiring dengan seringai kecil yang terkembang di sudut bibirnya.

Tiga.

Dua.

Sa—

"Anjirrr, guys! Itu Kai EXO! Sumpah, itu Kai sama D.O.! Kampret, OTP gue real! Kadi is real!OMG!"

 _Bingo._

Hari ini Doh Kyungsoo belajar satu hal baru. Meledek orang ketika sedang _badmood_ , ternyata cukup menyenangkan juga, ya.

 **.XOXOX.**

Selama berada di Indonesia, Kyungsoo dan Jongin menyewa sebuah kamar di rumah kos. Tadinya Kyungsoo berniat untuk menyewa kamar di penginapan. Tapi Jongin bilang itu terlalu mahal. Semalam di penginapan berkisar mulai Rp 200.000,00. Sedangkan untuk kamar kos, berkisar mulai Rp 500.000,00 sebulan. Tentu akan lebih hemat kalau mereka harus menetap lebih dari 5 hari.

Rumah kos tempat mereka tinggal terletak di daerah Pasar Minggu, Jakarta Selatan. Lokasinya cukup strategis, lumayan dekat dengan jalan raya dan stasiun kereta. Rumah kos itu memiliki 12 kamar yang terbagi menjadi dua lantai, dengan dua kamar mandi di masing – masing lantai. Dan mereka menempati kamar nomor 12 di lantai atas. Masalah tidur, memang agak sempit karena ranjang yang tersedia berukuran _single bed_. Tapi itu bukan masalah serius. _Overall_ , Kyungsoo merasa nyaman – nyaman saja. Meskipun kadang _deg-deg-an_ juga, sih.

Bayangkan saja, kau harus tidur berdempetan dengan orang yang diam – diam kau sukai, sangat munafik rasanya kalau tidak gugup sama sekali.

Malam kedua di Jakarta, Kyungsoo memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu di kamar. Kebetulan Jongin sedang tidak ada. Katanya, sih, ingin main ke kamar Willis.

Oh, ya, Willis ini adalah penghuni kamar nomor 3. Dia teman lama Jongin. Dia juga yang berjasa mencarikan kamar kosong untuk mereka. Dan, satu lagi. Willis bukan _bule_ , ya. Dia pemuda Korea tulen yang sedang mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar dengan mahasiswa Universitas Indonesia. Nama aslinya Oh Sehun. Entah kenapa wajahnya bisa kebule-bulean begitu, hingga dia dipanggil Willis.

Kyungsoo berbaring di tempat tidur dengan _note_ kecil di tangan. Dia sudah membuat susunan lokasi pencarian berdasarkan kronologis informasi yang ada di jurnal.

Pertama : Kranji

Kedua : Pejaten

Ketiga : Bogor

Usaha pencarian hari ini tidak membuahkan hasil, dan Kyungsoo mencoret tulisan "Kranji" di nomor satu. Perhatiannya sekarang terfokus pada lokasi di nomor dua : Pejaten. Kyungsoo pun membuka halaman jurnal yang telah ditandai, lalu membaca ketiga surat yang tertulis dengan seksama.

* * *

" _Hari – harimu tak seharusnya dipenuhi kekhawatiran_

 _Percayalah, bahkan jika seisi dunia mengkhianatimu_

 _Aku akan tetap bertahan sebagai perisaimu"_

 _(Pejaten, 21 Juli 1962)_

* * *

" _Suara terindah yang pernah kudengar sejak menginjakkan kaki di kota ini_

 _Adalah suara ketika kau berdoa_

 _dan menyebut namaku di dalamnya"_

 _(Pejaten, 15 Maret 1963)_

* * *

 _Jika perpisahan ini merupakan suatu keharusan_

 _Setidaknya tinggalkan petunjuk untukku_

 _Agar aku bisa segera menemukanmu_

 _(Pejaten, 1 Oktober 1965)_

* * *

Tanpa sadar, jemari Kyungsoo mengusap perlahan rangkaian huruf di surat terakhir. Firasatnya mengatakan ada pesan tersirat pada setiap surat yang diberi tanggal dan tempat penulisan.

Pada surat yang ditulis di Kranji, Si Penulis membicarakan penyesalan. Kali ini 'dia' membicarakan pengkhianatan. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya? Posisi sulit seperti apa yang ia hadapi?

Selagi Kyungsoo masih serius berpikir, pintu kamar terbuka. Jongin masuk sambil membawa dua kotak jus buah dan meletakkannya di meja. Pemuda tan itu langsung berbaring di sebelah Kyungsoo, memaksa Kyungsoo untuk menggeser tubuhnya ke pojok dinding.

Sekian detik berlalu dalam keheningan. Hingga kemudian Kyungsoo bersuara.

"Mereka sepertinya menderita, Jongin."

"Siapa?

"Pemilik jurnal ini dan kekasihnya."

Sepasang mata Jongin yang semula terpejam kembali terbuka. Niatnya untuk segera tidur kini lenyap mendengar suara Kyungsoo sedikit pias.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jongin.

"Mereka berpisah. Dan sepertinya karena terpaksa."

Kali ini Jongin memiringkan tubuh hingga ia dapat melihat jelas ekspresi Kyungsoo. Alis hitam itu berkerut. Sepasang mata bulat itu kehilangan semangat. Jelas dua pemandangan ini bukanlah yang ia harapkan.

Jongin meraih jurnal dari tangan Kyungsoo. Dibacanya tulisan pada halaman yang masih terbuka. Kyungsoo benar. Tak seperti di lembaran lain yang isinya rayuan gombal, tulisan kali ini menggambarkan kepedihan . Kalau Jongin tidak salah ingat, di Tahun 60-an, Jakarta banyak mengalami pergolakan. Mungkinkah pemilik jurnal ini dan orang yang dicintainya telah menjadi korban?

"Jangan membebani pikiran dengan hal – hal negatif, Kyungsoo," Jongin mencoba menyemangati temannya. "Apapun yang terjadi oleh pemilik jurnal ini, itu semua bukan salahmu. Kalaupun kita tidak bisa menemukan dia dalam lima hari, itu juga bukan salahmu."

Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang. Tangan mungilnya bergerak pelan mengusap wajahnya yang sendu. Ini tak masuk akal. Sungguh. Bagaimana bisa sebuah jurnal asing mempengaruhinya sampai seperti ini?

"Tidurlah saja. Kau pasti lelah seharian menjadi Kyungsoo The Explorer dan menjelajah Kranji," canda Jongin diiringi cengiran khas. Cukup ampuh untuk mengukir senyum kecil di bibir hati Kyungsoo.

"Kau juga tidur, Jongin. Kau pasti lelah seharian ini menemaniku menjadi petualang."

Jongin tertawa. Namun tawa pemuda berusia setahun lebih muda dari Kyungsoo itu tiba – tiba membeku. Ekspresinya berubah kaku seiring dengan _gesture_ tubuhnya yang menegang.

"Jongin? Kau kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

Jongin tak menjawab. Kyungsoo mulai khawatir. Belum sempat ia bertanya lagi, tiba – tiba Jongin menjerit nyaring, lalu melompat dari tempat tidur. Bak _Spiderman_ , tubuh pemuda tan itu melekat erat di tembok, berusaha menghindari tempat tidur sejauh mungkin.

"Jongin, kau—"

"I-itu, itu, itu—" Jongin terbata sambil menunjuk ke satu arah.

Kyungsoo bergegas mengedarkan pandangan. Mencari terdakwa yang membuat Jongin pucat pasi seperti zombi. Ternyata oh ternyata, pelakunya bertengger manis di ujung tempat tidur. Dengan gagah menggoyangkan sungut ke kanan dan kiri.

"Astaga, dari mana munculnya makhluk ini?" Kyungsoo berseru kaget.

Makhluk coklat pelaku tindak kriminal yang telah menggerayangi kaki Jongin adalah seekor kecoak. Dan serangga berkaki enam itu kini tampak sedang mengambil ancang – ancang untuk–

"Cepat usir dia, kumohon. Kalau tidak dia bisa—"

—berganti ke mode terbang.

Yup, benar sekali, Pemirsa. Si Kecoak nakal _keburu_ terbang bebas di udara. Mengabaikan jeritan melingking Jongin yang tidak ada _manly – manly_ -nya sama sekali. Ia berusaha mengusir Si Kecoak, tapi Si Kecoak justru semakin senang pamer sayap ke sana ke mari. Jongin semakin panik. Jeritannya pun semakin nyaring.

Sambil menahan tawa yang sudah sampai di tenggorokan, Kyungsoo bergumam dalam hati.

 _Tuhan, cobaan apalagi yang kau berikan pada hamba-Mu ini?_

 _ **.XOXOX.**_

Pagi – bagi benar sepasang insan dari Korea sudah berdiri mematung di pinggiran jalan Jakarta. Wajah keduanya yang kelewat enak dipandang membuat beberapa pejalan kaki harus melirik dua kali, memastikan bahwa yang baru saja mereka lihat asli manusia, bukan patung lilin artis idola.

Jongin menguap lebar. Beberapa kali ia mengucek matanya yang sulit sekali dibuka. Semalam ia tidak bisa tidur. Peperangannya dengan kecoak sial bahkan lebih seru daripada _game_ Mortal Combat. Setelah memastikan Si Kecoak berhasil diusir, barulah Jongin bisa tidur. Itu pun tidak nyenyak. Jongin sering terbangun lantaran _parno_. Orang bilang kecoak muncul selalu berpasangan. Jadi, Jongin takut pasangan kecoak yang telah diusir akan datang untuk membalas dendam padanya. Hiiiy, seram.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil melihat wajah kusut Jongin. Sedikit iba karena pemuda itu terpaksa menahan kantuk demi menemaninya. Kyungsoo tahu Jongin suka sekali tidur. Dia bisa tidur di mana pun, kapan pun, dan dengan posisi apa pun. Dia juga sering _badmood_ jika jam tidurnya berkurang. Karena itulah Kyungsoo mengusulkan agar Jongin tidak perlu mengantarnya hari ini. Tapi Jongin menolak keras dengan beralasan :

" _Tidak, tidak, tidak! Kau itu lebih pantas jadi anak berusia 12 tahun daripada laki – laki berusia 21 tahun. Kalau nanti kau diculik om – om pedofil, bagaimana? Kalau nanti kau nyasar ke tempat mucikari, bagaimana?"_

Kyungsoo _speechless_ diterpa dilema besar. Kata – kata Jongin menyisakan dua pilihan sulit. Antara berterimakasih atas kepedulian _gebetan_ gantengnya itu, atau memuaskan hasrat untuk membenturkan kepala Jongin ke tembok. Kyungsoo curiga, jangan - jangan otak Jongin agak bergeser akibat serangan kecoak mendadak tadi malam.

 _Please_ , deh, Kyungsoo itu mau mencari alamat, bukan syuting video porno. Kenapa juga harus nyasar ke tempat mucikari segala?

Setelah yakin Jongin bisa bertahan dari rayuan bantal, Kyungsoo dan pemuda tan itu melanjutkan misi mereka. Pukul 08.00 mereka di antar Willis a.k.a Sehun ke halte terdekat. Pemuda Korea bertampang bule itu menjelaskan rute dari kosan menuju daerah Pejaten dengan susah payah lantaran lidahnya tak bisa kompromi pada huruf 'S'.

"Dari _th_ ini kalian naik angkot kecil M36, warna biru telor a _th_ in. Nanti angkotnya ma _th_ uk ke terminal Pa _th_ ar Minggu. Bilang aja _th_ ama _th_ upirnya kalian mau ke Pejaten. Maaf aku tidak bi _th_ a membantu. Aku _th_ udah janji mau ketemu _th_ eniorku dari Cina di perpu _th_ takaan kampu _th_ hari ini."

Setelah menunggu sekitar 10 menit seperti manekin di toko pakaian, akhirnya angkutan umum yang ditunggu datang. Kyungsoo segera naik, tak lupa menyeret Jongin yang hampir tertidur di kursi halte.

Tak banyak penumpang di dalam angkot. Hanya ada Kyungsoo, Jongin, dan seorang ibu – ibu duduk tepat di belakang supir. Tak lama, ibu itu turun, berganti dengan seorang wanita hamil yang membawa beberapa kantong belanjaan. Kyungsoo mendesak Jongin hingga ke pojok belakang. Tujuannya agar Si Tukang Tidur bisa menyandarkan kepala di jendela belakang dan melanjutkan tidurnya. Kyungsoo sendiri duduk di sebelah Jongin. Mata besar pemuda imut itu aktif mengamati sekeliling. Termasuk Si Supir angkot berusia akhir 30-an yang aktif memutar – mutar channel radio sambil menyetir. Membuat perjalan Kyungsoo kaya akan berbagai lagu sebagai _backsong_.

Lagu pertama :

" _Kemana~ kemana~ kemana~ Kuharus mencari kemana~"_

Kemudian disusul lagu kedua :

" _Perjalanan ini~ terasa sangat menyedihkan~"_

Lalu berlanjut ke lagu ketiga :

" _Akhirnya~ ku menemukanmu~"_

Oke. _Fix._ Kebetulan ini lucu sekali. Kyungsoo sedang dalam petualangan mencari pemilik jurnal, dan supir angkot ini seakan memberi dukungan dengan memutar lagu – lagu bertema perjalanan.

BLETAK!

Tiba – tiba terdengar suara benda jatuh. Spontan, Kyungsoo pun menatap arah suara. Ternyata ponsel si wanita hamil di depan Kyungsoo terjatuh ke bawah kursi. Wanita itu kelihatan kesulitan mengambilnya kembali karena ukuran perut yang sudah besar. Kyungsoo langsung sigap membantu. Ia meraih benda kecil itu dan mengembalikan ke pemiliknya.

" _Thank you very much_ ," ucap wanita hamil itu, seperti tahu Kyungsoo bukan orang asli Indonesia.

" _You're welcome, Mrs_ ," balas Kyungsoo.

Wanita berambut panjang itu tersenyum ramah, " _You are so cute, Mr. Where do you come from?_ " tanyanya.

" _I come from Korea_ ," jawab Kyungsoo.

"Oh, anda dari Korea?" seru wanita itu dengan bahasa Korea yang cukup fasih.

"Anda bisa bahasa Korea?" Kyungsoo tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan. Bisa bertemu orang yang mengerti bahasa Korea di saat tak terduga seperti sekarang adalah keberuntungan. Rasanya seperti dapat durian runtuh.

"Suami saya orang Korea. Jadi, yah, bisa sedikit – sedikit lah. Kalau boleh tau, Anda mau kemana, ya?

"Saya mau ke Pejaten. Saya dan teman saya ini—" Kyungsoo berisyarat ke arah Jongin yang sudah berlayar di lautan mimpi "—sedang mencari orang," lanjutnya.

"Kebetulan saya tinggal di Pejaten. Mungkin saya bisa membantu?"

Kebaikan Si Wanita hamil membuat Kyungsoo merasa punya harapan. Segera ia keluarkan jurnal dari tasnya dan menunjukkan kepada wanita tersebut.

"Saya sedang mencari pemilik jurnal ini. Mungkin agak terdengar tidak masuk akal. Tapi, saya tidak tau identitasnya sama sekali."

Kening wanita itu tampak berkerut. Ia meraih jurnal yang ditunjukkan Kyungsoo dan mengamati dengan cermat. Sesaat kemudian, ia berkata :

"Ah, saya kenal jurnal ini. Suami saya memilikinya juga."

Kyungsoo terbelalak, "Benarkah?"

Si Ibu mengangguk mantap, "Bagaimana kalau Anda ikut ke rumah saya? Mungkin suami saya bisa membantu,"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyungsoo langsung setuju. Ia segera membangunkan Jongin dan menceritakan informasi yang baru saja didapatnya. Reaksi Jongin tak jauh beda dengan Kyungsoo. Alih – alih bertanya macam – macam, pemuda tampan berambut coklat gelap itu memilih untuk berkenalan lebih dulu dengan Si Wanita Hamil, hal kecil dan remeh yang justru dilupakan Kyungsoo.

Wanita hamil bernama Jessica itu tinggal di dekat SMA Gonzaga, di daerah Pejaten. Usianya baru 30 tahun, karena itulah ia meminta dipanggil _'noona'_ saja. Dia memiliki usaha katering makanan yang dikelola bersama suaminya. Seorang laki – laki ramah berusia 32 tahun, Lee Jinki.

 _Ring a bell?_

 _Yes_ , Lee Jinki. Tak hanya nama, wajah suami Jessica itu benar – benar mirip _leader boygroup_ Korea terkenal, Onew Shinee versi gondrong. Jongin sampai melongo ketika pertama kali melihatnya.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Jessica segera menceritakan maksud kedatangan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Setelah mendengarkan penjelasan sang istri, laki – laki muda itu mulai memeriksa jurnal temuan Kyungsoo. Tanpa terduga, ia membuka jahitan rapuh di sisi jurnal, hingga jurnal itu terpisah dari sampulnya.

"Sudah kuduga. Jurnal ini benar adalah jurnal yang sama," desisnya seraya menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata sipitnya.

"Apa maksud, _Hyung_?" tanya Kyungsoo tak mengerti.

Jinki meletakkan kembali benda di tangannya, lalu menunjuk bagian depan jurnal yang sudah tidak bersampul.

"Kalian lihat pola ini?"

Jongin dan Kyungsoo mengangguk serentak. Mata mereka tak lepas memandang lima tanda (*) yang membentuk huruf 'W'.

"Ini... Cassiopeia?"

"Benar sekali, Jongin. Ini adalah gambar rasi bintang Cassiopeia."

"Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan jurnal ini, Hyung?"

"Jurnalmu ini bukan jurnal biasa, Kyungsoo. Kalau dugaanku benar, hanya lima orang Korea yang memiliki jurnal ini. Salah satunya adalah kakekku. Itu karena beliaulah yang mendesain pola ini."

Kemudian Jinki mengeluarkan benda serupa. Hanya saja bersampul coklat tua. Pola yang sama juga terlihat pada jurnal milik laki – laki tampan berambut hitam itu. Di halaman paling depan terdapat huruf 'S' besar yang dibuat berukir. Tepat di bawah huruf tersebut tertulis sebuah nama.

"Shim... Changmin?" Jongin mengeja. "Ini nama kakekmu, _Hyung_?"

Jinki mengangguk, "Kurasa pemilik jurnal ini memiliki hubungan dengan kakekku. Karena seingatku, kakekku pernah bercerita bahwa hanya dia dan sahabat seperjuangannya saja yang memiliki jurnal ini."

"Bisakah aku bertemu kakekmu, Jinki- _hyung_?" tanya Kyungsoo penuh harap. Ia ingin cepat- cepat mengembalikan jurnal itu ke pemiliknya.

Jinki menggeleng lemah,"Maaf, Kyungsoo. Kakekku sudah meninggal setengah tahun lalu."

Binar di mata Kyungsoo meredup. Antusiasme yang sempat menguar dari tatapannya hilang tak berbekas. Kyungsoo tampak sedih dan kecewa. Menyadari hal itu, Jongin berusaha menyemangati Kyungsoo dengan mengusap lembut punggung pemuda mungil itu. Sebuah _gesture_ sederhana, yang tanpa ia sadari, menarik perhatian Jinki.

"Kalau tidak salah, kakekku memiliki teman yang tinggal di daerah Bogor," Jinki bersuara kembali. "Mungkin saja kalian bisa mendapatkan informasi lain darinya. Meskipun aku tidak yakin apakah orang itu juga memiliki jurnal yang sama."

"Berikan kami alamatnya, _Hyung_. Kami akan menemui beliau," jawab Jongin.

Sementara Jinki menuliskan alamat, Jongin beralih pada Kyungsoo yang masih diam. Ia bisa mengerti perasaan Kyungsoo. Selama perjalanan menuju rumah ini, Kyungsoo begitu bersemangat. Berharap segera mendapat titik terang dari suami Jessica.

Fakta bahwa jurnal serupa milik Jinki adalah milik kakekknya membuat Kyungsoo semakin berharap. Andai ia bisa bertemu langsung dengan laki – laki bernama Shim Changmin itu, semua ini pasti akan lebih mudah. Sayang, tokoh penting yang dapat mempersingkat pencariannya sudah tiada.

"Jangan menyerah, Kyungsoo."

Suara pelan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo mengangkat wajah. Mata bulatnya yang sayu langsung disambut oleh tatapan tegas Jongin.

"Kita akan menemukannya. Aku janji akan membantumu sampai kita menemukan pemilik jurnal ini."

Layaknya sihir, keyakinan dalam suara dan sorot mata Jongin secara ajaib menghapus kekecewaan Kyungsoo. Rasa pesimis yang sempat datang dan berkuasa di sudut hatinya lenyap seketika. Jongin seperti memberi Kyungsoo kekuatan untuk terus melangkah. Membangun kembali tekad yang hampir goyah oleh kenyataan. Di saat seperti ini, Kyungsoo sangat bersyukur telah mengajak Jongin. Pemuda itu adalah orang yang tepat untuk mendampinginya.

Setelah mendapatkan alamat dari Jinki, Kyungsoo dan Jongin tidak langsung pamit pulang. Jinki mengajak mereka mengobrol tentang banyak hal. Tentang jurnal, tentang kehidupan di negri orang, dan juga tentang kakeknya.

Kakek Jinki adalah salah satu warga Korea yang memutuskan untuk mengadu nasib di Indonesia. Beliau tinggal berpindah – pindah di beberapa wilayah di pulau Jawa. Hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di Jakarta dan menetap di daerah Cempaka Putih. Ketika peristiwa G-30S/PKI di tahun 1965 terjadi, kakek Jinki hampir memutuskan untuk pulang ke Seoul. Namun diurungkan karena beberapa hal. Beliau adalah segelintir warga Korea yang bertahan hingga penghujung pemerintahan Orde Baru, di mana rasisme terhadap etnis bermata sipit banyak menorehkan sejarah kelam.

Pada tahun 1998, krisis moneter menimpa Indonesia. Harga kebutuhan pokok meroket, banyak bank dilikuidasi, dan perusahaan asing mengalami gulung tikar. Termasuk usaha kakek Jinki. Kesulitan terus berlanjut hingga golongan mahasiswa menuntut terjadinya revolusi. Mei Berdarah 1998 pun pecah. Peristiwa itulah yang menjadi titik balik kehidupan kakek Jinki. Tekadnya untuk pulang ke Korea sudah tak bisa ditoleransi lagi. Beliau kembali membangun pondasi kehidupan di Busan sampai akhir hayatnya. Jiwa petualang pria itu diturunkan kepada cucunya, Lee Jinki. Yang kemudian menekuni jalan hidup sang kakek untuk mengadu nasib di Indonesia tiga tahun lalu. Tak disangka, pilihan itu justru mempertemukan Jinki dengan Jessica, gadis berdarah Sunda-Betawi yang kini menjadi istrinya.

Tanpa terasa, hari sudah beranjak siang. Pasangan suami istri Lee yang baik hati mengajak Jongin dan Kyungsoo makan siang bersama. Rupanya mereka terkesan dengan kegigihan dua pemuda Korea itu. Tak banyak orang yang memiliki kenekatan seperti Kyungsoo. Mayoritas pemuda seusia Kyungsoo tidak akan mau repot – repot mencari pemilik jurnal tanpa informasi yang jelas, bukan? Itu merupakan tindakan impulsif yang sangat tidak penting.

Setelah makan siang, Jongin dan Kyunngsoo pamit pulang. Mereka sama sekali tak mengira Jessica telah membuatkan bekal untuk mereka.

"Aku yakin kalian akan langsung berangkat ke Bogor. Habiskan bekal ini jika kalian lapar di perjalanan nanti, ya," ucap wanita cantik itu.

Jongin yang pada dasarnya gampang terharu hampir menangis. Perhatian Jessica mengingatkan pemuda bertinggi 183 cm itu kepada kakaknya. Jongin ingin memeluk wanita hamil itu, tapi sungkan kepada Jinki yang berstatus sebagai suaminya. Jongin hanya bisa membungkukkan badan berkali – kali sebagai ungkapan terimakasih.

Jinki mengantar mereka sampai ke halte bus. Sambil menunggu bus datang, Jinki menepuk pundak Jongin, membuat Jongin serta – merta menoleh padanya.

"Sepertinya kau dan Kyungsoo berteman baik," Jinki bersuara pelan.

Sejenak Jongin melirik Kyungsoo, memastikan sosok imut berbibir hati itu masih terfokus pada jurnal di tangannya.

"Kami teman kecil, _Hyung_. Sudah cukup lama kami saling mengenal," ucap Jongin

Jinki berseringai kecil, "Hoo, bahkan kau rela menuruti keinginannya dan bersusah payah datang ke sini tanpa kejelasan. Perhatianmu boleh juga, Kim Jongin."

Ledekan Jinki membuat Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sambil tersenyum tipis. Tipe senyuman yang muncul jika seseorang merasa rahasia hatinya telah diketahui.

Tak lama kemudian, angkutan umum yang ditunggu datang.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini, _Hyung_. Sampaikan salamku pada Jessica- _noona_ ," ucap Kyungsoo sebelum berpisah.

"Pasti. Kalian hati – hati di jalan. Kalau ada apa – apa hubungi aku. Mengerti?" pesan Jinki.

Kyungsoo menganngguk dan bergegas masuk ke dalam angkot. Jongin menatap Jinki sejenak, bertukar pandangan penuh arti yang hanya dapat diartikan oleh mereka. Jinki menepuk kepala Jongin penuh sayang. Jongin tersenyum lebar, lalu menyusul Kyungsoo. Lambaian tangan mengantar kepergian kedua pemuda yang telah dianggap sebagai adiknya itu.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin terus menatap ke arah Jinki sampai siluet pria baik hati itu hilang di batas pandang.

Hari ini mereka mendapat pelajaran berharga. Bahwa di tengah era globalisasi yang individual seperti saat ini, orang – orang berhati mulia masih dapat dibuktikan eksistensinya.

* * *

 _Kata – katamu yang ketus selalu melukaiku_

 _Tapi di saat yang sama, mereka jugalah yang membuatku mampu menghadapi setiap kesulitan_

 _Terimakasih..._

 _(Bogor, 5 April 1965)_

* * *

 **.XOXOX.**

Roda besi _Comutter Line_ jurusan Bogor melaju cepat di atas rel. Jajaran pepohonan di luar jendela berkejaran dalam retina. Langit terbentang luas. Sayang, matahari enggan menunjukkan kuasanya. Gumpalan awan hitam menggeser warna cerah lazuardi menjelang petang datang.

Kyungsoo menutup jurnal di tangan. Ia menghela napas berat seraya meletakkan benda cukup tebal itu dalam dekapan. Sejak mendengar cerita Jinki tentang kakeknya, Kyungsoo mulai dihantui keraguan. Tekadnya begitu besar untuk menemukan jurnal ini. Tapi, bagaimana jika orang yang dicarinya telah meninggal? Bagaimana jika ia tak sempat mengembalikan jurnal ini ke pemiliknya? Bagaimana, jika akhirnya, perjalanan Kyungsoo hanya akan berujung sia – sia?

Sejak awal berangkat, Kyungsoo sadar bahwa ia nekat. Keras kepala. Egois juga. Ia terlalu mempercayai perhitungan pribadinya. Ia terlalu sombong karena yakin semua rencananya akan berhasil. Ia khilaf dan gagal menyadari bahwa dirinya hanya manusia, yang tak akan berdaya jika dihadapkan pada kekuasaan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Ia melupakan bahwa, faktanya, kodrat manusia sebagai makhluk ciptaan tidaklah selalu menghadapi kisah hidup yang mulus.

Semua pemikiran itu membuat Kyungsoo mulai menyalahkan diri. Gara – gara kenekatannya ia jadi menyusahkan Jongin. Melibatkan Jongin dalam ide – ide absrud yang bahkan tak bisa ia pertanggungjawabkan akhirnya. Jika tidak mementingkan ego, mungkin saat ini Kyungsoo bisa menikmati hari libur bersama keluarganya. Dan Jongin bisa mengisi waktu bersama teman – temannya, atau bahkan kekasihnya.

Tidak seperti sekarang. Berdesakan di gerbong kereta penuh sesak. Dengan wajah lelah yang tak bisa disembunyikan. Jongin tampak mengantuk. Matanya sedikit sayu. Meski begitu, ia tetap merelakan kedua lengannya untuk melindungi Kyungsoo. Direntangkan lurus hingga membentuk perisai, mengurung Kyungsoo di dalamnya agar tidak terhimpit penumpang lain.

Selisih tinggi mereka menempatkan puncak kepala Kyungsoo tepat di bawah dagu Jongin. Memaksa Kyungsoo harus mendongak jika ingin menatap mata teman kecilnya itu. Jarak mereka begitu dekat. Hingga Kyungsoo bisa mencium aroma citrus dan pinus bercampur dengan bau matahari. Tubuh Jongin berkeringat, namun tidak ada rasa jijik sama sekali terbersit di pikiran Kyungsoo. Padahal ia adalah tipe orang yang menghindari olahraga karena tidak suka tubuhnya basah oleh keringat. Kali ini, Kyungsoo sama sekali tak peduli. Karena sosok di hadapannya adalah sosok yang berharga. Bukan sebagai orang yang diam – diam dicintainya, melainkan sebagai orang yang rela melampaui kesulitan bersamanya.

"Wajahmu murung. Kau pasti sedang berpikir tentang hal – hal negatif," suara berat Jongin terdengar. Tatapan pemuda itu ke arah jendela, tapi perhatiannya tetap kepada sosok mungil dalam perlindungan lengannya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak memikirkan hal – hal negatif, kok," Kyungsoo mengelak. "Aku hanya berpikir untuk menyuruhmu pulang ke kosan jika kau lelah," lanjutnya.

"Ah, sudah kuduga," Jongin geleng – geleng. Kepalanya menunduk, menatap langsung bola mata besar Kyungsoo yang tampak jernih dan polos. "Kau ingin aku dibunuh oleh kakakmu ternyata. Kalau terjadi apa – apa padamu, apa kau pikir Seungsoo- _hyung_ akan mengampuniku? Sembunyi di rumah semut pun aku tidak akan bisa selamat dari kejarannya," lanjut Jongin tak lupa pasang tampang memelas.

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. "Tenang saja. Aku tidak menyebut namamu sama sekali. Aku hanya bilang akan minta bantuan temanku yang tinggal di Indonesia," jelasnya.

"Benarkah?" Jongin berakting terkejut. "Kenapa bisa seorang Mama Doh mengizinkan putra bungsu kesayangannya pergi dengan orang tak jelas? Bagaimana kalau pemuda imut bermata besar lucu itu diculik orang tak dikenal?"

"Hei, kau pikir aku anak kecil? Aku tetap lebih tua meskipun tidak lebih tinggi darimu."

"Lebih 'pendek' dariku, maksudmu?"

Kyungsoo memukul pundak Jongin pelan sebagai hadiah atas ledekannya. Membuat pemuda berkulit seksi itu gantian tertawa.

"Serius, Jongin. Kita baru sampai di stasiun—emm—Depok? Pondok Cina? Belum terlalu jauh dari stasiun Pasar Minggu, kan? Belum terlalu jauh jika kau ingin kembali ke kosan, kan? Aku tidak akan lama. Jika sampai malam belum kutemukan alamat dari Jinki- _hyung_ , aku akan langsung pulang. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Kau tahu daerah Bogor?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Kau ingat jalan pulang ke kosan?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng lagi.

"Apa kau tahu kalau kita baru saja melewati stasiun Citayam?"

Untuk kali ketiga Kyungsoo menggeleng. Wajah polosnya membuat Jongin gemas ingin mencubit pipinya yang gembil (sekalian menggigit bibirnya yang tebal kalau boleh).

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu di mana kau berada sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu? Jujur aku juga tidak begitu paham alamat yang diberikan Jinki- _hyung_. Tapi setidaknya jika tersesat, maka kita tersesat bersama – sama. Bukankah itu lebih baik?"

Kyungsoo bungkam. Tatapannya menghindari mata Jongin dengan menundukkan kepala. Hanya ada deru kereta dan cengkrama penumpang yang terdengar.

"Aku ikut denganmu, itu semua bukan karena terpaksa, Kyungsoo. Aku malah bersyukur karena bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamamu. Setelah aku pindah rumah, kita jarang bertemu, bukan?"

Perlahan, Kyungsoo mengangguk. Tanpa bertukar pandangan, ia bisa merasa sepasang mata coklat Jongin tertuju hanya padanya. Memberi perhatian penuh seolah Kyungsoo adalah pusat dunianya. Sikap inilah yang menjadi salah satu alasan Kyungsoo jatuh hati pada _namja_ berkulit tan itu.

"Aku tidak ingin kau menyesal, Jongin. Seharusnya kau bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Taemin. Atau dengan... Soojung. Kudengar kau dekat dengannya."

"Siapa? Soojung? Jung Soojung? Sepupuku yang seleranya lelaki berkelas itu? Ahahaha. Mana mungkin dia menyukai pemuda dekil sepertiku. Kau ini lucu sekali, Kyungsoo."

"Tapi, Jongdae bilang—"

"Jongdae- _hyung_ itu tukang gosip, Soo. Lebih dari 70% kata – kata yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah gosip, sisanya ide jahil. Kau benar – benar polos sampai percaya kepadanya."

Kyungsoo kian tertunduk malu. Kenapa juga ia bisa menyebut nama Soojung? Ia jadi terdengar seperti gadis ABG yang sedang cemburu.

"Hei, kau cemburu pada Soojung, ya?"

Tuh, kan! Jongin curiga. Bagaimana ini? Kyungsoo harus bilang apa? Tuhan, tolong bantu Kyungsoo yang imut ini, _please_!

"Ti-tidak, kok. Untuk apa aku cemburu. Memang kau siapaku?" Kyungsoo berusaha mengelak. Sedikit mengutuk lidahya yang kelu mendadak.

"Ah, sayang sekali. Padahal aku berharap kau cemburu."

"Dalam mimpimu, Kim Jongin!"

Jongin tertawa kecil. Senyum malu – malu di wajah kemerahan Kyungsoo membuat ia sedikit lega. Ledekannya sukses menyingkirkan kemurungan dari sosok _baby face_ ini.

Tak lama kemudian kereta tiba di stasiun Bogor. Angin berhembus cukup keras membawa udara basah. Langit tampak semakin gelap. Sewajarnya senja mengarsir jingga, tapi kini menjadi kelabu. Tampaknya hujan deras akan segera turun.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo mempercepat langkah berlomba dengan waktu. Puluhan angkot menyerbu tepat setelah mereka keluar dari stasiun. Bising klakson bersahutan memekakkan telinga. Selain 'Kota hujan', pantas saja Bogor disebut 'Kota Seribu Angkot'. Deretan kendaraan dalam kemacetan sungguh membuat pening kepala.

Sebagai pihak yang lebih mahir berbahasa Indonesia, Jongin berinisiatif menanyakan alamat dari Jinki kepada beberapa orang.

Sasaran pertama, seorang pejalan kaki. Laki - laki berusia 35 tahunan.

Jongin mendekat, "Permisi, apa anda tahu di mana—"

"Maaf ya, Mas. Saya _ndak_ terima seles."

Jongin _sweatdrop_. Belum juga ia selesai bertanya, pria berkemeja itu sudah pergi. Diiringi tawa Kyungsoo yang cekikikan. Sewot ditertawakan, Jongin menyodorkan kertas berisi alamat kepada pemuda mungil itu. Kode giliran Kyungsoo untuk bertanya.

Sasaran kedua, seorang pedagang gemblong di pinggir jalan. Ibu – ibu berusia 40-an.

Kyungsoo bersuara, "Maaf, apa anda tahu alamat ini, Bu?"

Ibu itu berseru, " _Aih, budak leutik. Meni geulis pisan. Saha jenengan teh? Mamahnya kamana?_ " (Aduh, anak kecil. Cantik sekali. Siapa namanya? Ibunya mana?)

Oke, ini sedikit agresif. Kyungsoo langsung menjauh ketakutan. Sementara Jongin terbahak – bahak di belakangnya. Sambil manyun, Kyungsoo menjejalkan kertas alamat ke tangan Jongin.

Sasaran ketiga, seorang perempuan muda. Berusia sekitar 23 tahun.

Jongin bertanya, "Permisi, apa Anda tahu alamat ini?"

Perempuan itu menjawab, " _Subhanallah_. Mas-nya ganteng banget, Mas. Saya anter ke alamat rumah saya aja mau ngga, Mas? Kali aja kita jodoh, Mas."

Wow, respon kali ini sangat funtastis. Jongin sampai merinding dibuatnya.

Kyungsoo mulai tak sabaran. Kenapa setiap orang yang mereka tanya selalu _salpok_ ke hal lain? Apa ada yang salah dalam kalimat tanya yang mereka gunakan? Tapi ia tak akan menyerah. Kegagalan adalah keberhasilan yang tertunda, kan?

.

.

.

"Maaf, apakah anda tahu di mana alamat ini ?"

"Di hatimu. Hehehe."

.

.

.

" _Nuhun sewu_ , Mas. Apa Mas tahu—"

"Enak aja panggil Mas. Emangnya sejak kapan saya nikah sama Mbak kamu?"

.

'

.

"Bu, bisakah saya—"

"Ngga bisa. Saya ngga mau tau. Pokoknya ngga bisa. Titik!"

.

.

"Permisi, Bang—"

"Bang-bang-tut akar kulang-kaling... siapa yang kentut ditembak raja maling... yeeeyy!"

.

.

"Maaf—"

"—kan akuuu menduakan cintamuu, berat rasa hatikuu, tinggalkan dirinyaa..."

.

.

"..."

"Ih, kok situ mirip banget sama Mingyu Seventeen, sih? Situ oplas, ya? Hayo ngaku!"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang. Jongin juga tampaknya tersinfeksi 4L (lemah, lesu, letih, dan lelah). Sudah 3 jam sejak mereka tiba di Bogor. Pegal bibir mereka bertanya, tapi alamat yang dicari tak bertemu jua. Benarkah alamat yang dituliskan Jinki ini? Nama jalan, nomor rumah, dan daerah—apa tidak ada kekeliruan? Kalau benar, kenapa belum ada titik terang? Sementara mereka telah menempuh jalan yang berliku hingga mendaki gunung lewati lembah sungai mengalir indah ke samudera (bacanya jangan sambil nyanyi juga).

"Jongin, kita mau kemana?" Kyungsoo bertanya lirih. Kakinya terasa sulit untuk digerakkan.

"Entahlah. Aku lelah. Aku lapar," jawab Jongin berat.

"Kita kan sudah makan bekal dari Jessica- _noona_. Kau masih lapar?"

"Berjalan kaki itu butuh energi, Kyungsoo. Tenaga yang kudapat dari bekal tadi sudah habis."

"Astaga. Perutmu benar – benar lubang tak beralas, ya."

Jongin tak menjawab. Ia terus menyeret kakinya menyusuri jalan tak berujung. Kyungsoo masih setia mengekor di belakangnya. Di tengah orkes cacing di perut yang menagih pasokan makanan, Jongin berusaha mencerna sekelilingnya. Inilah hasil bertanya pada supir angkot di dekat stasiun. Buta arah hanya berpatok pada alamat di kertas, Jongin nekat menuruti petunjuk abal Si Supir angkot. Lima belas menit setelah menggantungkan harapan pada angkot hijau bernomor 03 itu, mereka diturunkan di sebuah daerah.

" _Dari sini udah deket, Mas. Jalan lurus aja, ya. Kalo bingung, tanya pak RW. Oke?"_ petuah Si Abang Angkot.

Nyatanya, sudah dua jam berkeliling, keluar masuk perkampungan, mereka belum tiba di tempat tujuan. Hal ini diperparah dengan jatuhnya butir air dari langit. Awalnya satu, dua, tiga. Lama – lama keroyokan. Tak pelak, mereka pun langsung basah kuyup. Jongin yang panik segera menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya berlari.

Mereka memilih berteduh di sebuah warung kopi. Tak tahan dengan perut yang keroncongan, Jongin memesan indomie rebus special. Berharap kuah mi yang panas dapat sedikit menghangatkan hatinya, eh tubuhnya, _ding_. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya memesan teh panas. Itu pun atas paksaan Jongin. Jujur saja, Jongin khawatir dengan kondisi Kyungsoo yang sudah pucat dan menggigil. Mengabaikan kondisinya yang tak jauh lebih baik, Jongin segera mengeluarkan _hoodie_ dari dalam tas lalu mengeringkan kepala Kyungsoo. Kalau tiba – tiba Si Mungil ini pingsan, bisa gawat.

Sambil menyeruput hidangan masing – masing, mereka membahas rencana berikutnya. Jam dinding di warung kopi menunjukkan pukal 9 malam. Rasanya tak mungkin mereka kembali ke Jakarta. Mau tak mau mereka harus menginap.

Iseng, Jongin bertanya pada penjual di warung kopi.

"Kang, daerah ini namanya apa ya, Kang?"

Penjual bertubuh kurus itu meneliti Jongin dan Kyungsoo dengan seksama, " _Sampeyan turis tho, Mas_?" dia balik bertanya dengan logat Jawa yang kental.

" _Nggih, Mas. Kulo kalih adek kulo seko Korea. Niki koyo'e nyasar 'e, Mas. Iso nulungi mboten?_ " (Iya, Mas. Saya dan adik saya dari Korea. Ini sepertinya nyasar, Mas. Bisa membantu, tidak?)

Kyungsoo hampir tersedak teh manis yang sedang diminum. Matanya terbelalak lebar. Ia kaget luar binasa mendengar Jongin bicara. _It's okay_ kalau temannya ini bisa bahasa Indonesia. Tapi, dari mana dia belajar bahasa Jawa?

" _Niki Sindang Barang, Mas. Mas'e arep nang endi tho?_ " (Ini Sindang Barang, Mas. Mas-nya mau kemana, sih?)

Jongin menelan dulu mie yang ada di mulut, lalu memberikan kertas alamat kepada penjual.

" _Oalah, wis cedak iki nek motoran. Nek mlaku sih rodo adoh 'e, Mas_." (oh, sudah dekat ini kalau naik motor. Kalau jalan masih agak jauh.)

Tak ingin menjadi obat nyamuk di antara Jongin dan si penjual, Kyungsoo ikut berbicara dengan kemampuan seadanya.

"Kalau penginapan dekat sini di mana, ya?"

" _Sek, tak celuk'e Cahyo, sek, yo_." (Sebentar, saya panggilkan Cahyo dulu, ya)

Si Penjual kemudian menelepon dengan ponselnya. Tak peduli pada dua pasang mata yang saling bertatapan bingung di belakangnya. Jongin mengangkat bahu, lalu berisyarat agar Kyungsoo menghabiskan tehnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan meraih gelasnya.

Hujan deras berlangsung cukup lama. Tak seberapa lama setelah hujan berhenti, terdengar teguran dari suara parau dan berat.

" _Ono opo tho, Mas Wahyu_?" (ada apa sih, Mas Wahyu?)

Spontan, Kyungsoo menoleh. Dalam bayangannya, pemilik suara itu adalah orang Indonesia asli. Dengan wajah khas suku Jawa, kulit sawo matang, dan tinggi 156-an.

Tapi ia salah besar. Karena suara itu dimiliki oleh sesosok tubuh jangkung, berambut pirang ikal, dan kuping caplang. Tidak ada warna kriteria Melayu dalam diri sosok itu. Dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, fisiknya jelas meneriakkan ras oriental Asia.

" _Niki lho, ono turis seko Korea. Podo karo kowe. Mbok'o ditulungi, melasi_ ," (Ini loh, ada turis dari Korea. Sama denganmu. Tolonglah dia, kasihan).

Mata jenaka itu bergulir pada Kyungsoo yang masih dalam posisi menggenggam gelas, dan Jongin yang menyisakan seutas mi menggantung di mulutnya. Mungkin mereka terlalu kaget hingga terpaku seperti itu.

" _Annyeong haseo, Park Chanyeol imnida_ ," bibir itu bergerak fasih dihias oleh cengiran lebar.

Kyungsoo _cengo_ di tempat. Sendok di tangan Jongin jatuh hingga menimbulkan denting ramai. Mereka sama – sama terkejut. Mengapa nama Chanyeol bisa berakhir menjadi Cahyo?

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Cahyo alias Chanyeol itu.

Kyungsoo sudah hendak buka mulut. Tapi kemudian ia urungkan karena teringat sikap Jongin ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan Jessica- _noona_ tadi pagi. Diulurkan tangan kanannya lebih dulu, yang kemudian disambut oleh Chanyeol dengan senang hati.

"Aku Kyungsoo, dan ini temanku, Jongin. Kami dari Seoul. Kami mencari alamat ini, apa kau tahu?" jelas Kyungsoo sambil menunjukkan kertas alamat.

Chanyeol membaca tulisan di kertas. Dia menganngguk – angguk mengerti lalu kembali menatap Kyungsoo.

"Aku bisa mengantar kalian. Tapi, ini sudah malam. Bukankah lebih baik kalian beristirahat dulu? Besok aku bisa menunjukkan jalan. Oh, iya, kalian sudah dapat penginapan belum?"

Serempak, Jongin dan Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Kebetulan. Mau menginap di rumahku? Aku tinggal hanya berdua dengan temanku, dan kami masih punya satu kamar kosong lagi. Bagaimana?"

 **.XOXOX.**

Park Chanyeol adalah pemuda Korea asal Seoul yang punya hobi jalan – jalan. Tidak sekedar jalan – jalan, tapi _travelling_ ke luar negeri. Setiap tahun ia selalu meluangkan sebulan penuh demi hobi tersebut. Dan kali ini kebetulan Indonesia menjadi tujuannya.

Chanyeol berusia lebih tua setahun dari Kyungsoo dan dua tahun dari Jongin. Ia menyewa sebuah rumah di Bogor. Panggilan 'Cahyo' muncul lantaran lidah penduduk setempat kurang bersahabat dengan nama Korea. Chanyeol tinggal di rumah sewaan bersama _partner in crime_ yang bernama Byun Baekhyun, seorang pemuda Korea berparas cantik untuk ukuran laki - laki.

Baru beberapa jam berbincang, Kyungsoo langsung menyimpulkan bahwa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah tipe _mood maker_ alias _happy virus_. Mereka mudah sekali menjadikan hal apapun sebagai topik obrolan. Tidak ada kata canggung dalam kamus mereka. Jongin bahkan bisa langsung akrab dengan Baekhyun. Tanpa segan, ia langsung membeberkan maksud kedatangan mereka ke Indonesia.

"Woah, _daebak_! Kalian sangat nekat!" seru Baekhyun setelah mendengar cerita Jongin.

"Kalian lebih berani dari aku dan Baekhyun!" sambung Chanyeol ekspresif.

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu,"Aku penasaran. Itulah alasannya."

"Sampai sejauh ini kami bisa bertahan kurasa itu juga faktor keberuntungan," tambah Jongin. "Kami banyak bertemu orang – orang yang mempermudah perjalanan kami."

" _That's why i love travelling very much_ ," Chanyeol bersorak, "Kau tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi dalam perjalananmu. Dan kau tidak akan tahu pelajaran apa yang bisa kau dapatkan ketika pulang nanti. _It's the most exciting part of travellling, isn't it?_ "

"Ya, kau benar," sahut Kyungsoo teringat cerita Jinki tadi siang.

"Ah, aku sudah merapikan kamar. Kalian bisa istirahat sekarang," ujar Baekhyun. "Dan, kau, Jongin," jari lentik _namja_ cantik itu menuding Jongin yang hendak beranjak,"Jangan lupa mandi! Kau basah kuyup kehujanan, kan? Nanti kau bisa sakit."

" _Yes, Mom_!" sahut Jongin.

"Aku juga sudah menyiapkan baju Chanyeol untuk kau pakai. Sementara Kyungsoo bisa meminjam bajuku," lanjut Baekhyun.

"Ahh, _Hyung_ , kau _the best_ -lah pokoknya,"balas Jongin seraya merangkul manja. Baekhyun hanya tertawa. Sementara Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat tingkah Jongin. Begitulah kalau Jongin sudah merasa nyaman dengan seseorang. Sifat _childish_ -nya pasti akan muncul.

Tapi senyum Kyungsoo sedikit redup ketika tak sengaja melihat ke arah Chanyeol. Ekspresi yang muncul di wajah _namja_ jangkung itu sedikit berbeda. Matanya yang ceria begitu tajam menatap Jongin dan Baekhyun. Seperti, apa ya, Kyungsoo sulit menjelaskan. Yang jelas, dia seperti tidak menyukai apa yang dilakukan keduanya.

 _Cukup, Kyungsoo. Tidak seharusnya kau berpikir macam - macam!_ , Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat. Berusaha mengusir pikiran – pikiran aneh dari benaknya.

Setelah bersih – bersih, Kyungsoo dan Jongin pamit tidur lebih dulu. Sementara tuan rumah masih menonton TV dengan volume sangat kecil di ruang tamu. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Jongin untuk diserang kantuk. Sementara Kyungsoo harus puas bolak – balik di tempat tidur karena sulit memejamkan mata. Pandangannya lurus mengarah ke langit – langit kamar.

Suasana sudah sepi walau tidak benar – benar sunyi. Kerik jangkrik di luar membuat Kyungsoo merasa tinggal di pedesaan. Dingin mulai menyusup ke pori – pori seiring malam yang mulai larut.

Kesal lantaran susah tidur, Kyungsoo bangkit dari ranjang, berniat mengambil air hangat di dapur. Malangnya, baru sedikit pintu terbuka, pemuda bermata bulat lucu itu terpaku. Tubuhnya kaku di tempat. Dan dalam hitungan detik, ia langsung mengurungkan niatnya. Kyungsoo cepat – cepat kembali berbaring di peraduan, menarik selimut sebatas leher, lalu memejamkan mata erat – erat.

Gerakan kasar Kyungsoo rupanya mengusik Jongin. Kening _namja_ tampan itu berkerut heran melihat keadaan Kyungsoo yang kebetulan menghadap ke arahnya. Ada apa ini? Kenapa wajah Kyungsoo merah padam? Apa dia demam?

"Kyungsoo, hei, kau kenapa? Kau sakit?" reflek, Jongin meletakkan punggung tangannya di kening Kyungsoo. Namun tak ada tanda – tanda peningkatan suhu.

Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat. Pipinya sudah mirip tomat matang sekarang. Sangat merah bahkan sampai ke leher. Kalau saja sedang dalam kondisi normal, Kyungsoo akan merasakan justru tangan Jonginlah yang sedikit hangat.

"J-Jongin, aku melihat..."

"Melihat apa? Hantu?" kejar Jongin penasaran

"Bukan," Kyungsoo menggeleng kuat.

"Lalu apa? Kecoak?" Jongin _su'udzon_. Jujur saja, dia lebih takut kecoak daripada hantu.

"Bukan!" Kyungsoo menggeleng semakin kuat.

"Lalu apa?" oke, Jongin nyaris frustasi. Semua dugaannya sudah dipatahkan.

Kyungsoo membuka sebelah matanya. Kalau tidak sedang penasaran, Jongin pasti sudah gemas bukan main.

"J-Jongin... Baekhyun dan Chanyeol..." Kyungsoo terbata. Jongin hanya menatapnya lekat, memberi tanda agar Kyungsoo melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku lihat mereka..." Kyungsoo tampak ragu. Sejenak ia terdiam seperti berpikir, lalu kembali bicara dengan suara sangat pelan. "Mereka... berciuman."

 _That's it_. Kyungsoo sudah mengatakannya. Masa bodo Jongin menilainya _kuper, cupu,_ atau _lebay_. Seumur hidup ia tak pernah membayangkan akan melihat kegiatan intim secara _live_ dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Oh, sungguh memalukan. Bahkan hanya dengan pencahayaan dari layar TV, ia bisa memvisualisasikan bagaimana wajah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling melekat, dengan bibir yang saling memagut. Suara – suara aneh yang sempat ditangkap telinganya pun masih terngiang. Membuat Kyungsoo merinding, dengan pipi yang semakin memanas dan debaran jantung bertempo cepat.

Menghadapi Kyungsoo yang tengah _blushing_ parah, Jongin hanya bisa menutup mulut menahan hanya menghargai Kyungsoo, tapi juga memberikan privasi bagi pasangan di luar kamar yang entah sedang melakukan apa sekarang. J

ongin gagal paham, mengapa bisa ada orang se- _innocent_ Kyungsoo. Usianya sudah 21 tahun. Tapi kepolosannya benar – benar seperti anak kecil. Melihat orang berciuman saja reaksinya sudah seperti ini, bagaimana kalau—ah, sudahlah. Jongin enggan berpikir jauh. Semoga saja Kyungoo tidak trauma setelah ini.

"Sewaktu kau mandi tadi, Baekhyun- _hyung_ bilang padaku kalau Chanyeol adalah kekasihnya," ujar Jongin dengan suara berat. "Mereka baru jadian sebulan yang lalu. Wajar saja kalau mereka bertingkah seperti pengantin baru," lanjutnya

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku, Jongin?" gerutu Kyungsoo. "Aku sangat _shock_ , kau tahu?"

Jongin berseringai, "Jadi, apa saja yang telah kau lihat dan dengar tadi?" ledeknya.

"Aku hanya lihat sekilas dan dengar sedikit! Untung saja aku tidak membanting pintu tadi."

"Oh, apakah sepanas itu? Siapa yang desahannya lebih erotis? Apakah mereka berciuman dengan lidah?"

"Diam!" sengat Kyungsoo. "Kenapa kau harus memperjelas soal itu, sih? Kau tidak kasihan padaku?"

Lagi – lagi Jongin terkikik di balik selimut. Sementara Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibir, antara kesal dan gugup. Matanya kembali memejam dengan kedua tangan yang menutupi telinga. Jongin tak bisa lagi menahan diri atas kelucuan sikap Kyungsoo. Ditariknya _namja_ mungil itu dan dipeluknya. Jongin mengusap punggung teman kecilnya itu agar dia sedikit tenang.

"Maaf, ya, aku lupa memberitahumu soal ini. Kalau tidak, kau pasti bisa lebih berhati – hati," ucap Jongin tulus.

"Aku merasa seperti sudah berdosa sekali, Jongin," sahut Kyungsoo dengan suara bergetar.

"Tidak apa – apa, Kyungsoo. Anggap saja latihan. Supaya kau familiar."

"Kau menyebalkan!" sebelah tangan Kyungsoo melayang, memberikan pukulan kecil di lengan Jongin. "Aku benci padamu!"

"Terimakasih," Jongin terkikik. "Sini, biar kututupi telingamu. Siapa tahu aktivitas di luar sana berlanjut jadi—"

"Tutup mulutmu, atau kugigit tanganmu nanti!"

"Ups, pinguin ini galak sekali. Oke, oke. Kita tidur, ya? Deal?"

"Unn!"

Dalam pelukan Jongin, Kyungsoo merasa dirinya mulai tenang. Tak ada kepanikan sama sekali. Kyungsoo seolah lupa insiden tadi. Yang ada hanyalah rasa hangat dan nyaman. Begitu menyenangkan. Hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah harum citrus dan pinus, sebelum semuanya gelap dan Kyungsoo tertidur lelap.

 **.XOXOX.**

Hari keempat di Indonesia tak sebaik hari – hari sebelumnya. Jongin terkena demam. Suhu tubuhnya meningkat hingga 39 derajat. Pagi – pagi sekali, Kyungsoo di antar Chanyeol mencari apotik terdekat untuk membeli obat. Kebetulan persediaan obat demam di rumah itu sedang habis. Chanyeol sendiri sudah mengusulkan untuk membawa Jongin ke klinik terdekat, tapi Jongin menolak. Ia tidak mau berurusan dengan yang berbau – bau dokter.

Sejak kakeknya meninggal lima tahun lalu, Jongin seperti mengidap phobia rumah sakit. Kyungsoo tahu Jongin sangat dekat dengan kakeknya. Mereka punya hobi yang sama di bidang seni. Selagi masih muda, kakek Jongin sangat menyukai _dance_. Dan kesukaan itu diturunkan kepada Jongin sebagai cucu laki – laki tunggal dalam keluarga mereka. Itulah sebabnya Jongin sangat kehilangan ketika kakeknya wafat.

Belum banyak apotik yang buka di pagi buta. Sedangkan apotik 24 jam letaknya cukup jauh dari lokasi rumah. Butuh waktu 30 menit bagi Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol untuk tiba kembali di rumah. Terlebih perjalanan di tempuh dengan berjalan kaki, melewati jalan pintas yang sudah dihapal Chanyeol.

Sesampainya di rumah, Kyungsoo segera menuju kamar. Jongin tampak masih tertidur. Di sebelahnya, Baekhyun berbaring dengan posisi miring. Tangan kiri menyangga kepala, sementara tangan kanan menepuk – nepuk pelan kepala Jongin. Mereka persis seperti ibu dan anak.

Kyungsoo duduk di tepi tempat tidur, mengamati Jongin yang berbalut selimut tebal. Sulit dipercaya. Rasanya, baru semalam sosok ini berperan menenangkan kepanikannya, tapi sekarang dia hanya bisa tergolek lemah tak berdaya. Sosok yang biasanya menjadi pelindung, kini justru butuh perlindungan.

"Chanyeol di mana?" tanya Baekhyun berbisik.

"Di dapur. Katanya mau memasak bubur," jawab Kyungsoo.

Gerakan tangan Baekhyun belum berhenti. Sesekali menepuk – nepuk, sesekali mengusap surai coklat gelap yang berantakan.

"Saat kau pergi tadi, Jongin mengigau. Dia merengek minta ditemani seperti anak kecil," Baekhyun bercerita. "Padahal badannya sudah besar begini," kekehan kecil lepas dari bibir tipisnya.

"Dia memang begitu, _hyung_ ," sahut Kyungsoo, masih dengan berbisik. "Kalau sedang sakit, dia akan minta untuk dipeluk. Manjanya bisa meningkat berkali-kali lipat."

"Berarti kau sering berada di posisiku sekarang, dong? Kalian 'kan teman sejak kecil,"

"Err, kadang – kadang. Tapi lebih sering tidak, sih."

"Oh, ya? Kenapa?"

Kyungsoo tak langsung menjawab. Pemuda bertubuh kecil itu tampak bingung harus menjawab apa. Membuat ujung bibir Baekhyun naik membentuk senyuman meledek.

"Kau menyukainya, ya?"

"..."

 _Bingo!_

Dalam hati Baekhyun bersorak girang. Dia memang tak pernah salah menebak orang.

"Ah, jadi kau adalah tipe _insecure_ yang takut hubungan kalian memburuk jika kau menyatakan perasaanmu. Benar begitu, Kyungsoo- _yah_?"

"Aku hanya belum siap," sanggah Kyungsoo. "Suatu saat aku akan bilang padanya."

"Yah, semoga belum terlambat, _ne_ ," Baekhyun mengedipkan sebelah mata. Perlahan ia bangkit dari posisinya dan menatap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis.

"Jujur pada diri sendiri adalah hal yang pertama kali harus kau lakukan. Percaya atau tidak, aku yakin kisah kalian tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan."

Usai memberi petuah, Baekhyun ke luar dari kamar. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri, tertegun memikirkan kata – kata Baekhyun itu. Perjalanan ini benar – benar menyingkap banyak hal yang semula luput dari perhatian Kyungsoo.

Hari ini Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menunda pencarian alamat teman kakeknya Jinki. Padahal Chanyeol bersedia untuk menemani, tapi Kyungsoo menolak. Ia memilih untuk mengurus Jongin. Karena bagi Kyungsoo, terasa berbeda jika ia tidak pergi bersama Jongin. Jadi, ia akan menunggu sampai Jongin benar – benar sembuh, baru pencarian itu akan dilanjutkan.

Seharian penuh Kyungsoo menemani Jongin di kamar. Memberinya obat turun panas 4 jam sekali, mengganti kompresnya, hingga menyuapinya bubur buatan Chanyeol. Tak sedikit pun Kyungsoo beralih dari sisi Jongin. Selain memang tak ingin, itu karena Jongin yang selalu menggenggam tangannya. Seperti memastikan ia tak sendiri.

Suasana rumah sangat sepi. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang pergi karena ada urusan. Sambil menemani Jongin, Kyungsoo membuka jurnal temuannya. Membaca ulang beberapa tulisan yang ingin ia baca. Entah mengapa, isi jurnal itu seolah sedang berbicara dengannya. Sedang memaparkan perasaan mereka yang serupa.

* * *

 _Masih di sini, di dasar hatiku_

 _Semua yang tak pernah sempat kusampaikan_

" _Aku memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu"_

 _(Bogor,24 September 1967 )_

* * *

 _Andai kau bisa mendengarku dan suaraku dapat meraihmu_

 _Hanya ada satu hal yang ingin kukatakan_

" _Terimakasih karena telah mencintaiku"_

 _(Bogor, 7 April 1968)_

* * *

 _Di tahun keenam sejak kepergianmu_

 _Aku menduga apa yang akan kau ucapkan jika kita bertemu lagi_

 _Apakah "Aku tetap mencintaimu" ?_

 _(Bogor, 25 Desember 1971)_

* * *

Benar dugaan Kyungsoo. Pemilik jurnal ini mengalami perpisahan yang menyedihkan. Entah apa penyebabnya. Kyungsoo jadi membayangkan jika berada di posisi Sang Pemilik Jurnal. Bagaimana jika ia harus berpisah dengan Jongin? Bagaimana jika Jongin tiba – tiba lenyap dari sisinya? Tak ada lagi cengiran _boyish_ dari Si Tukang Tidur. Tak ada lagi rengekan manja dari Si Pembenci Kecoa. Baru membayangkan saja, Kyungsoo sudah merasa takut. Tanpa ia sadari, genggaman tangannya di tangan Jongin semakin kuat. Seiring dengan doa tulus terucap dalam hati.

"Cepatlah sembuh, Jongin. Aku membutuhkanmu."

 **.XOXOX.**

 _Sesosok pemuda berdiri menatap lautan lepas di hadapannya. Mata itu menyorot lembut, penuh kepedulian. Meski hal bertentangan kini berkecamuk di dalam benaknya. Belaian semilir angin gagal mengurangi luka yang telah tergores begitu parah di dasar jiwanya._

" _Hyung, ayo kita pergi," seorang pria lain yang lebih pendek menyentuh tangan pemuda itu. Menyadarkan ia dari lamunannya._

 _Pemuda itu tak bergeming. Senyum tipis mengukir di bibir kemerah – merahan._

" _Aku tidak akan pergi. Aku ingin tetap di sini, Yoochun-ah."_

 _Kubangan air mulai mengembang di pelupuk mata. Pria pendek memeluk lengan pemuda itu seraya terisak kecil._

" _Hidupmu masih terus berlanjut, hyung. Jangan seperti ini , kumohon."_

" _Pergilah jika kau mau. Jangan sampai kau menyesal sepertiku, Yoochun-ah."_

 _Hening kembali turun ke bumi. Deretan kapal berbadan besi tertutup kabut di kejauhan._

 _Perang tak akan pernah membawa kedamaian. Karena damai bukanlah hal yang dapat tercapai dengan cara membunuh atau dibunuh. Perang hanya akan menyisakan luka. Baik untuk pihak yang meninggalkan ataupun yang ditinggalkan._

 _Dan pemuda itu benci peperangan. Ia benci keadaan yang memaksanya untuk menjadi pion dalam peperangan. Ia benci, karena dirinya terlalu lemah untuk mencetuskan perlawanan. Hanya jadi pihak yang terombang – ambing tak tentu arah. Hingga akhirnya terhempas dalam jurang keputusasaan._

 _Seperti sekarang._

" _Sampaikan salamku jika kau bertemu, Changmin. Aku akan mendoakan keselamatan kalian."_

" _Korea menantimu, hyung."_

" _Dan jika aku tak kembali, kalian tidak boleh berlarut – larut dalam kesedihan, ne?"_

 _Isak tangis semakin jelas. Hanya sejenak, lalu kembali hening. Tak seberapa lama terdengar ledakan. Asap tebal membubung tinggi. Mengotori langit biru dengan kekejaman. Tak ada yang luput dari pertempuran itu. Yang tersisa kemudian hanya butiran pasir pantai. Menangisi ceceran merah segar di mana – mana. Bersama seonggok tubuh dan buku hitam dalam pelukan._

 _ **.XOXOX.**_

Ketika Jongin membuka mata, sinar matahari menerpa masuk melalui celah jendela. Hari telah berganti. Dan Jongin masih tak bisa mencerna, sudah berapa lama ia terbaring di tempat tidur.

Samar – samar terlintas dalam ingatan, di mana Jongin begitu memuji kepolosan Kyungsoo. Yang memerah malu lantaran memergoki adegan dewasa dengan mata anak – anaknya. Jongin juga ingat ia tidur menghadap Kyungsoo, dalam jarak yang begitu dekat. Hingga setiap hela nafas pemuda bertubuh mungil itu dapat ia jabarkan dengan tepat.

Lalu semuanya gelap. Jongin merasa tubuhnya seperti berada di atas perahu kayu, berayun – ayun dipermainkan ombak. Meski begitu, satu suara sempat terdengar. Pelan, tertahan, dan lirih. Seperti suara orang yang mati – matian menahan tangis.

" _Cepatlah sembuh, Jongin. Aku membutuhkanmu."_

Jongin mengedarkan pandangan. Interior kamar yang asing mengingatkan dirinya bahwa ia sedang tak berada di rumah. Seketika memorinya segera menulis satu kalimat singkat : 'Misi bersama Kyungsoo'.

Ah, ini sungguh memalukan. Jongin seharusnya menemani Kyungsoo melakukan pencarian, bukan malah terbaring sakit begini. Entah sudah berapa hari waktu mereka terbuang percuma. Jangan – jangan, hari ini adalah hari terakhir mereka di Indonesia? Lalu bagaimana dengan orang yang mereka cari? Apa sudah ketemu?

"Jongin? Kau sudah bangun?" suara panggilan dari pintu membuat Jongin menoleh. Tampak Baekhyun masuk dengan membawa nampan berisi baki dan handuk bersih.

"Baekhyun- _hyung_..." ujar Jongin lemah.

Baekhyun meletakkan bawaan di atas meja. "Bagaimana kondisimu?" tanyanya seraya mengecek suhu tubuh Jongin dengan punggung tangannya. "Hmm, sudah tidak panas. Suhu tubuhmu normal."

"Gerah..." keluh Jongin. Sekujur tubuhnya memang banjir keringat. "Boleh aku mandi?"

"Kalau kau mau melihat Kyungsoo menangis lagi karena mengkhawatirkanmu, silakan saja mandi," jawab Baekhyun enteng.

"Eh? Kyungsoo menangis?" ulang Jongin tak percaya.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Kau demam sejak kemarin lusa. Mungkin kondisi badanmu sedang tidak bagus. Kehujanan sedikit saja bisa membuatmu sakit."

"Aishh... memalukan."

"Ahahaha. Laki – laki juga bisa sakit. Tak perlu malu," Baekhyun mengelap keringat di dahi Jongin dengan handuk yang dibawanya. "Kyungsoo sedang mandi. Sejak kau sakit, dia tak pernah meninggalkanmu. Makan pun dilakukan di sini. Kalau ada kamar mandi di dalam kamar ini, _fix_ dia tidak akan pernah ke luar," jelasnya sambil membersihkan wajah dan sekitar leher Jongin yang berkeringat. Mereka baru kenal sehari, tapi Baekhyun merasa Jongin adalah adiknya sendiri. Jiwa maternalnya meluap dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"Maaf ya, aku merepotkanmu dan Chanyeol- _hyung_."

"Simpan saja maaf itu kalau kau sudah jadian dengan Kyungsoo nanti, _baby bear_."

"Eh?"

Baekhyun tertawa. Tanpa berniat menghapus kebingungan Jongin, dia bangkit dan membawa ke luar baki berisi air kotor. Tak lama kemudian, pintu kembali terbuka. Kali ini sosok mungil lucu yang masuk. Responnya sama seperti Baekhyun ketika melihat Jongin tersenyum lemah.

"Kau sudah bangun, Jongin? Bagaimana kondisimu? Masih panas? Kau mau makan?"

"Aku sudah sehat, kok. Jangan terlalu khawatir," Jongin kian tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo menghela napas lega. "Kau sudah mendatangi alamat dari Jinki- _hyung_?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng,"Kita bisa menunggu sampai kau benar – benar sembuh, Jongin."

"Sekarang hari apa?"

"Senin."

Jongin terdiam. Dalam hati ia berhitung sambil memperhatikan jari tangannya.

"Besok sudah hari keenam. Waktu kita semakin sempit, Kyungsoo. Maaf, aku memperlambat misi kita."

"Tidak, jangan berpikir seperti itu, Jongin. Sakitmu ini bukan salah siapa – siapa. Kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak saling menyalahkan, bukan?"

"Tapi, jurnal—"

"Kesehatanmu jauh lebih penting dari jurnal itu, kau mengerti?"

Nada bicara Kyungsoo tak menyisakan sanggahan. Jongin pun mengangguk dan tak berniat mendebatnya lagi.

Lagipula jauh di dalam dirinya, tersembul sedikit rasa senang. Karena sakit seperti ini Jongin jadi bisa mendapat curahan perhatian dari Kyungsoo. Satu hal yang jarang terjadi setelah mereka tidak bertetangga lagi.

Mulai sekarang, Jongin tidak akan mengeluh jika terkena masalah. Karena dibalik suatu musibah, pasti selalu disertai dengan adanya berkah.

 _It's nice, right?_

 _ **.XOXOX.**_

Hari keenam.

Pencarian orang hilang ala Kyungsoo dan Jongin akhirnya resmi dilanjutkan. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bertindak sebagai pemandu. Mereka menyusuri jalan pintas yang diketahui Chanyeol setelah _blusukan_ ke perkampungan. Hujan semalam menyisakan genangan becek di badan jalan yang berlubang. Mereka harus jeli kalau tidak mau _kejeblos_ atau kecipratan air bercampur tanah dan lumpur itu.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo masih ingin Jongin beristirahat dulu, tapi yang bersangkutan sudah tidak sabar. Jadilah mereka berangkat dibawah ancaman Kyungsoo, yang mewajibkan mereka segera pulang jika penyakit Jongin kambuh. Jongin sedikit _ngambek_ merasa Kyungsoo khawatir berlebihan. Toh dia cuma panas biasa, bukan terkena kanker darah yang berbahaya.

Mereka berempat melewati jalan kecil. Kanan kirinya banyak terdapat rumah – rumah penduduk yang dibangun berdempetan. Ada juga pekarangan yang dijadikan ladang palawija. Bahkan mereka sempat melewati jembatan gantung sempit dan hanya bisa dilewati satu persatu. Jembatan bambu itu terbentang di atas sungai yang cukup lebar. Meskipun Chanyeol bilang dalamnya cuma tiga meter, Kyungsoo tetap tak mau menatap ke bawah. Dia tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika jembatan yang mereka lewati putus mendadak. Hiiyyy, seram...

"Hei, di sungai itu ada yang mandi?" ketika sedang menyebrangi jembatan gantung untuk kedua kalinya, Jongin berseru. Posisi mereka saat ini pas di tengah – tengah. Dengan Chanyeol berjalan paling depan, lalu Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan terakhir Jongin.

"Anak – anak kecil sering bermain di sungai itu. Mereka menganggapnya latihan renang gratis," jawab Chanyeol.

"Tunggu, tapi anak di bawah sana sepertinya tidak sedang berenang," Jongin kembali bersuara.

Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo menatap ke bawah. Benar yang dikatakan Jongin. Ada dua anak kecil di bawah sana. Yang satu berada di pinggir sungai, dan yang satu berada di dalam sungai. Kondisi mereka agak aneh. Anak yang berada di pinggir sungai terpaku diam dengan mata melotot. Sedangkan yang di dalam sungai timbul tenggelam di permukaan air.

"Apa kau yakin mereka sedang berenang, Chanyeollie?" Baekhyun mulai curiga.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat sampai di ujung, lalu kita lihat keadaan anak itu," usul Kyungsoo. Sejujurnya mulai takut dengan posisi mereka.

Belum sempat Chanyeol melangkah, Jongin telah berseru untuk kedua kalinya.

"Hei! Anak itu tenggelam!"

"Jongin, jangan berpikiran—"

Kyungsoo menoleh untuk memastikan Jongin masih berada di atas jembatan. Hanya butuh sepersekian detik baginya untuk bersinggungan dengan tatapan mata tajam Jongin, dan ia langsung tahu isi kepala teman kecilnya itu. Kyungsoo tak sanggup mencegah ketika Jongin menanggalkan tas selempangnya secepat kilat. Dan hal yang ditakutkan Kyungsoo benar – benar terjadi setelahnya.

BYURRR!

Jongin melompat ke dalam sungai. Membuat Chanyeol tersentak, Baekhyun terkesiap, serta Kyungsoo menjerit keras.

"JONGIIIIIN!"

* * *

 _Kita selalu bertengkar atas hal kecil dan sepele_

 _Yang sebenarnya adalah bukti utama_

 _Bahwa kita tak pernah berhenti mencari cara untuk saling mengerti_

 _(Bogor, 14 Juni 1963)_

* * *

 **.XOXOX.**

Takut akan kehilangan hal yang berharga adalah perasaan yang sangat buruk. Saat itu, kau akan merasa duniamu sudah berakhir. Bayang perpisahan di depan mata bertindak layaknya pedang algojo yang siap memenggalmu. Menyisakan sakit tanpa penawar. Dan saat ketakutan itu terealisasi, saat itu kau akan merasakan tubuhmu disergap lunglai luar biasa. Jantungmu berhenti berdetak. Darahmu berhenti mengalir. Lalu kau akan menjerit keras, berharap sia – sia agar seseorang datang untuk mengusir ketakutanmu.

Baru kali ini Kyungsoo merasakan ketakutan itu. Dan, ia menolak untuk merasakannya lagi.

Ketika Jongin melompat, Kyungsoo hanya bisa menjerit. Tangannya terulur hendak meraih tubuh yang melayang sebelum ditelan air. Kyungsoo takut sungai dibawah sana menyukai Jongin lebih dari dirinya. Kyungsoo takut warna gelap itu akan mengikat Jongin selamanya. Kyungsoo takut arus air akan menyeret Jongin ke dasar sungai. Kyungsoo takut Jongin tidak akan pernah lagi muncul ke permukaan.

Sungguh, Kyungsoo sangat takut itu terjadi.

Beruntung Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sigap menangkap Kyungsoo yang histeris. Kalau tidak, mungkin tubuh mungil itu sudah ikut jatuh ke bawah saat hendak meraih Jongin. Baekhyun memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat sambil menatap Jongin yang melakukan aksi penyelamatan. Lokasi itu sepi, tak ada seorang pun melintas selain mereka. Hanya suara deru air dan isakan Kyungsoo yang terdengar. Sesekali teriakan – teriakan Chanyeol menggema. Tangan kirinya mencengkeram besi jembatan. Sementara tangan kanannya dipegang Baekhyun sangat kuat. Dengan begitu, Chanyeol akan tahu bahwa jika ia ingin melompat juga, maka ia harus membawa Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo ikut serta. Serupa domino. Rupanya _namja_ cantik itu memiliki ketakutan yang sama dengan Kyungsoo.

Ketakutan akan kehilangan.

Sementara di bawah jembatan, Jongin berusaha keras membawa anak dalam pelukannya ke tepi. Jeram sungai berarus lumayan deras itu cukup menyulitkan. Tubuhnya juga masih belum pulih benar akibat demam kemarin. Tapi ia tak akan menyerah. Nyawa makhluk mungil ini ada di tangannya. Jongin sadar ia tak boleh kalah. Ia tak boleh menjadi sumber kepedihan bagi keluarganya di Korea. Termasuk bagi seseorang di atas jembatan sana yang isakannya terdengar sangat menyayat. _Well, giving up is really not a choice for him right now!_ (Dan fanfiksi ini tidak bergenre tragedi, tokoh utamanya tidak akan ada yang mati ^.^)

Dengan susah payah, Jongin akhirnya sukses menjadi pahlawan di pagi hari. Anak dalam pelukannya selamat. Dia menangis bersama anak yang menunggu di tepi sungai.

Belum sempat debaran jantung yang dipengaruhi adrenalin kembali normal, sesosok tubuh telah menubruk Jongin hingga terjungkal ke belakang. Kepalanya nyaris terbentur batu kalau saja Chanyeol tidak sigap menahan. Sapasang lengan kurus mendekap tubuh basah Jongin dengan erat. Bersamaan dengan aliran _liquid_ panas di ceruk lehernya, tempat seraut wajah kini tersembunyi.

"Aku membencimu, Kim Jongin... Demi Tuhan... aku sangat membencimu..."

Suara lirih itu membuat Jongin tak bisa berkata – kata . Hanya tersenyum lebar, seraya balas memeluk punggung yang gemetar dalam dekapan yang menenangkan.

" Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Maafkan aku."

Orang tua kedua anak yang ternyata kakak beradik itu berkali – kali mengucapkan terimakasih. Tak pernah terbayang marabahaya hampir saja merenggut nyawa kedua anak mereka. Sang Ayah bergantian memeluk keempat pemuda Korea yang telah berjasa bagi keluarga mereka. Si Ibu bahkan sampai menangis haru saat merangkul Jongin sambil berkata.

"Si Kasep yeuh ibu doaken semoga jodohnya nanti baik, cantik, manis, imut, dan perhatian sama kamu..."

Jongin menanggapi dalam hati, "Amiin. Sudah ada calonnya, Bu. Peresmiannya saja yang masih tertunda."

Kedatangan pemuda Korea ganteng di perkampungan itu cukup menarik perhatian warga satu RT. Beberapa dari mereka penasaran ingin lihat seganteng apa pahlawan yang telah menyelamatkan warga mereka. Mereka terkesan dengan kemampuan tiga dari empat pemuda yang cukup lancar berbahasa Indonesia. Sementara anak kecil justru banyak mengerubungi pemuda pendek, dengan mata besar, bibir hati, dan pipi _chubby_ yang lebih banyak diam. Mungkin mereka mengira sosok itu sebaya dengan mereka saking imutnya.

Setelah urusan dengan keluarga bocah yang nyaris tenggelam usai (Jongin juga sudah mendapat baju ganti dari ketua RT), keempat _namja_ itu melanjutkan perjalanan. Chanyeol benar – benar memandu mereka sampai tiba di alamat tujuan. Yang ternyata berupa sebuah rumah berlantai dua dengan gaya Eropa minimalis.

Baekhyun menekan bel. Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Disusul oleh derak besi. Seraut wajah oriental berbingkai rambut hitam muncul. Kulitnya putih bersih. Sosok itu menatap keempat tamunya dengan tatapan heran.

" _Excuse me_ , Mr," Chanyeol lebih dulu menyapa. " _Is this Mr. Kim Junsu's house_?"

" _Yes, it is. What can i help you_?"

" _May we meet him, please_?" kali ini Kyungsoo bertanya penuh harap.

" _I'm sorry. But, he's already passed away three years ago. I'm his grandson, Kim Junmyeon_."

 **.XOXOX.**

Di perjalanan menuju stasiun Bogor, Kyungsoo tak banyak bicara. Begitu pun dengan Jongin. Bahkan Chanyeol yang biasanya aktif menjadi lebih pasif. Baekhyun yang khawatir akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah sewaan mereka. Ia minta maaf karena tidak bisa mengantar Kyungsoo dan Jongin sampai stasiun. Ia juga sangat menyesal perpisahan mereka harus berakhir seperti ini. Baekhyun berharap mereka bisa bertemu lagi.

Kyungsoo mengdesah berat. Terlalu banyak peristiwa yang terjadi dalam satu hari. Kepalanya terasa begitu penuh menampung semua informasi yang disampaikan Kim Junmyeon, cucu dari Kim Junsu, salah satu pemilik jurnal bermotif rasi bintang Cassiopeia. Masih teringat jelas dalam benaknya percakapan mereka setelah Junmyeon mendengar alasan Kyungsoo dan Jongin hingga sampai ke rumah itu.

.

.

.

" _Rumah ini milik kakekku. Beliau sering liburan ke sini jika sedang tidak ingin berada di Korea. Untuk jurnal itu, kakek pernah bercerita. Beliau menyebutnya Cassie. Persis seperti nama rasi bintang yang terdapat di cover depan. Memang benar jurnal ini hanya ada lima. Pemilikknya adalah kakekku dan keempat sahabatnya. Mereka berani membuktikan bahwa mereka mampu bertahan ketika keamanan negara ini belum stabil."_

" _Junmyeon-ssi, sebenarnya siapa kakekmu?"_

" _Hanya pemuda Korea biasa yang mencoba peruntungan di Negeri Khatulistiwa. Beliau pernah berpesan untuk menunjukkan foto ini jika ada pemilik Cassie yang menanyakannya."_

 _Dari bagian tengah jurnal bersampul hijau tua yang lusuh, Junmyeon menarik sebuah kertas polaroid usang, yang menampilkan lima orang namja tersenyum ke arah kamera. Dua di antara mereka, berdiri paling kanan, saling menempelkan pipi. Pose mereka lebih intim dari ketiga namja lainnya._

" _Adakah wajah yang kalian kenali?"_

" _Hei, itu kakekku!" Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, dan Jongin berseru serentak. Mereka saling berpandangan kaget karena memberikan reaksi serupa di waktu yang sama._

 _Junmyeon mengangguk mantap. Jarinya mulai menunjuk wajah – wajah di foto secara bergantian._

" _Ini kakekku, Kim Junsu. Ini kakek Jinki-hyung, Shim Changmin. Dan kalau Park Yoochun adalah kakek Chanyeol, maka orang yang mirip dengan Jongin ini adalah Jung Yunho. Dan pemuda di sebelah Jung Yunho adalah Kim Jaejoong, kakek Kyungsoo."_

" _Aku tidak pernah tahu kakekku punya jurnal antik seperti itu," celetuk Chanyeol._

" _Aku ragu apakah kalian tahu kisah dibalik perjalanan hidup mereka. Yang pasti kakekku menceritakan semuanya kepadaku."_

" _Bisakah kau menceritakannya kepada kami, Junmyeon-ssi?"_

" _Tentu saja. Tapi ini akan memakan banyak waktu. Kuharap kalian tidak bosan mendengarnya."_

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tak pernah mengira, tekadnya mencari pemilik jurnal misterius yang ia temui di gudang justru menyibak sejarah kehidupan kakekknya. Kyungsoo bahkan tak yakin kalau ibunya mengetahui kisah masa lalu ini.

Dari Junmyeon, Kyungsoo mengetahui bahwa semasa mudanya dulu, Kim Jaejoong adalah imigran Korea yang merantau ke Indonesia bersama dua sahabatnya, Park Yoochun dan Kim Junsu. Perkenalan Junsu dengan Shim Changmin membuat takdir Jaejoong bersinggungan dengan sahabat Changmin, Jung Yunho. Mereka selalu bersama. Menjalani susah senang bersama. Tak ada yang mengira Jaejoong dan Yunho akhirnya saling jatuh cinta. Hanya saja, mereka terlalu takut untuk mengungkapkan perasaan masing – masing. Perhatian yang dicurahkan pun selalu didoktrin atas nama persahabatan.

Yunho mengusulkan agar mereka memiliki jurnal yang dapat digunakan untuk membagi kisah persahabatan mereka dengan anak cucu mereka kelak. Hanya Junsu yang tahu, itu adalah akal – akalan Yunho agar bisa menuangkan perasaannya untuk Jaejoong di jurnal itu. Changmin mendesain rasi bintang Cassiopeia untuk melambangkan persahabatan mereka berlima. Mereka menyebut jurnal itu sebagai Cassie. Sampul coklat tua untuk Changmin, hijau tua untuk Junsu, biru gelap untuk Yoochun, hitam untuk Yunho, dan merah _maroon_ untuk Jaejoong.

Ketika perkara Partai Komunis merongrong keamanan Indonesia, Jaejoong terlibat masalah. Ia dicurigai sebagai anggota PKI karena pernah terlihat berbicara dengan seorang anggota partai komunis. Padahal saat itu Jaejoong hanya memberi segelas air putih kepada seorang pengemis. Jaejoong yang polos sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa pengemis itu ternyata anggota partai komunis yang sedang menyamar.

Tuduhan itu pun memaksa Jaejoong selalu didera ketakutan karena selalu diintai. Puncaknya adalah saat peristiwa G-30-S/PKI terjadi. Sejak itu Jaejoong resmi menjadi buronan. Dengan berat hati ia terpaksa meninggalkan para sahabatnya demi keselamatan mereka. Tidak ada yang tahu kemana ia bersembunyi, selain Yoochun.

Kepergian Jaejoong menyisakan kepedihan untuk Yunho. Ia nyaris depresi kalau saja tidak ada Changmin yang membantunya untuk bangkit. Sejak Jaejoong menghilang, Junsu dan Yoochun ikut raib. Tak ada yang tahu keberadaan mereka. Hingga Changmin sempat meyakini kabar yang beredar bahwa mereka bertiga adalah benar anggota PKI.

Yunho putus asa. Kekecewaan jelas melukai hatinya. Tapi ia tak ingin mempercayai kabar apapun sebelum ia mendengar sendiri penjelasan dari mulut Jaejoong. Sayang, kesempatan itu tak pernah ada. Hingga ia mendatangi rumah Jaejoong yang telah kosong lalu meninggalkan jurnalnya di sana. Berharap suatu saat Jaejoong kembali dan mengetahui bahwa Yunho masih menantinya.

Di hari yang sama, selang beberapa jam setelah Yunho pergi, Junsu datang ke rumah itu. Ia menemukan jurnal Yunho, yang kemudian diberikan kepada Yoochun. Dengan amat berhati – hati, Yoochun memberikan jurnal Yunho kepada Jaejoong. Sekaligus membujuk Jaejoong agar mau pulang ke Korea. Indonesia sudah bukan tempat yang ramah lagi bagi mereka.

Tapi Jaejoong menolak. Ia memilih untuk tetap bertahan di Indonesia. Karena dalam hati, ia masih menyimpan keinginan bertemu Yunho untuk yang terakhir kali. Jaejoong punya firasat bahwa persembunyiannya sudah diketahui.

Dan firasat itu benar. Tepat setelah Yoochun pergi, persembunyiannya digeledah orang tak dikenal. Jaejoong diminta untuk memberitahukan persembunyian buronan yang lain. Ia menolak karena benar – benar tidak tahu apapun. Ia tidak bersalah.

Namun pengakuannya di jawab oleh selongsongan peluru. Jaejoong tertembak dengan posisi memeluk Jurnal Yunho. Melindungi satu – satunya bukti kenangan tentang orang tercinta dari tetesan darahnya sendiri.

Rupanya, Tuhan masih menyayangi Jaejoong. Seorang penduduk setempat menemukannya dalam kondisi sekarat. Jaejoong selamat setelah ditolong oleh seorang dokter berkebangsaan Korea bermarga Doh. Dokter itu kemudian mengangkat Jaejoong sebagai anaknya.

Sejak saat itu, marga Jaejoong berubah. Dari Kim menjadi Doh. Kim Jaejoong sudah mati. Yang masih bertahan adalah Doh Jaejoong. Dokter Doh menutup lembar masa lalu Jaejoong dan memberinya masa depan. Dokter itu membawa Jaejoong pulang ke Korea.

Junsu bertemu lagi dengan Jaejoong pada tahun 2000. Saat itu Jaejoong mengajak cucunya, Kyungsoo kecil, berkunjung ke Jakarta. Mereka saling berbagi cerita. Tapi tak ada satu pun yang menyinggung soal Yunho dan Changmin. Junsu khawatir jika ia mengucap dua nama itu, Jaejoong yang kini telah kembali ceria akan hilang.

Junsu juga tak sampai hati mengatakan, bahwa sejak Kim Jaejoong dinyatakan meninggal, Yunho mengganti nama depannya menjadi Kim. Seolah Jung Yunho ikut mati bersama pujaan hati tercinta, Kim Jaejoong. Dan tak ada yang tahu jejak Kim Yunho sejak itu.

Mereka tidak tahu bahwa Changmin dan Yunho telah kembali ke Korea 2 tahun lalu. Meskipun anak – anaknya banyak yang memilih kota besar setelah berkeluarga, tapi Yunho memilih tinggal di Gwangju. Sambil menanti kunjungan cucu kesayangan yang menuruni bakatnya, Kim Jongin.

Jerit klakson menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari lamunan. Ia masih setengah linglung saat Jongin meraih pergelangan tangannya, lalu membawanya turun dari angkot. Kyungsoo menyapu suasana senja kota Bogor. Tiga hari lalu, di saat yang sama, Kyungsoo menjejakkan kaki di kota ini dengan hati ringan penuh dengan semangat. Entah kenapa kini ia justru merasa berat. Beban masa lalu yang diceritakan Junmyeon terasa berpindah ke bahunya. Ia masih tak sepenuhnya mencerna fakta, bahwa jurnal yang selalu dibawa-bawa selama beberapa hari belakangan ini, adalah milik kakek Jongin. Bukan dia yang berhak atas jurnal itu, tapi Jongin.

"Halo, Sehun? Maaf aku baru mengabarimu. Aku ada di Bogor besama Kyungsoo. Kami sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke kosan. Banyak hal yang tidak bisa kuceritakan sekarang, jadi tolong dengarkan aku. Oke?" Jongin berbicara sambil berjalan. Tangan kirinya memegang ponsel, sementara tangan kanannya tak melepaskan Kyungsoo. Jari – jari mungil itu tenggelam dalam genggaman Jongin, seolah Jongin takut Kyungsoo akan lenyap jika ia melepaskannya. Seperti kisah kakek mereka.

"Tolong carikan dua tiket ke Seoul. Jam berapa pun terserah. Besok aku dan Kyungsoo akan pulang ke Korea."

Eh? Pulang? Tidakkah keputusan Jongin ini terlalu tergesa-gesa?

Kyungsoo ingin menyelak, tapi ekspresi serius di wajah Jongin menyurutkan niatnya. Jongin memang baik, pengertian, manja, dan agak kekanak-kanakan. Tapi jika dia sudah serius, Kyungsoo tak berani menentang. Karisma seorang Kim Jongin yang sedang serius sangat mendominasi, seperti aura seorang _werewolf_ golongan _Alpha_.

Jarak Bogor – Pasar Minggu terkesan lebih jauh bagi Kyungsoo saat ini. Apalagi dengan suasana dingin di antara dirinya dan Jongin. Kyungsoo tak bisa menerka isi kepala Jongin. Ia juga tak bisa mengerti arti sorot mata pemuda itu. Yang ia tahu, ia sudah pasrah. Jawaban yang ia cari sudah ia dapatkan. Tak ada lagi alasan baginya untuk meminta ini – itu kepada Jongin.

Apakah ini akan jadi akhir di antara mereka? Apakah setelah kembali ke Korea mereka akan jadi orang asing? Apakah masa lalu kakek mereka akan mempengaruhi hubungan mereka setelah ini?

Kyungsoo tidak tahu. Ia benar – benar tidak tahu.

 **.XOXOX.**

Sesampainya di Kosan, Jongin segera menemui Sehun. Masih dengan menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo, Jongin menanyakan soal tiket kepada pemuda albino yang sedang kedatangan tamu. Jongin mengenalnya sebagai Luhan, senior Sehun dari Cina. Sebenarnya Jongin tergoda untuk ikut ngobrol bersama Luhan. Tapi masih ada hal yang harus ia selesaikan. Dan ia tak ingin menunda untuk hal yang satu ini.

"Aku _th_ udah booking untuk penerbangan jam _th_ ebelath lewat _th_ embilan bela _th_ , ya."

Jongin mengangguk. Setelah memberi salam kepada Luhan, Jongin segera menuju kamarnya. Langkahnya agak tergesa, hingga membuat Kyungsoo beberapa kali nyaris jatuh. Saat membuka kunci pun Jongin agak gemetar. Dengan susah payah, akhirnya kunci sial itu berputar. Pintu kamar pun terbuka.

Kyungsoo terkesiap ketika Jongin menariknya masuk. Belum sempat ia mengerti apa yang terjadi, Jongin mendorong Kyungsoo hingga pintu tertutup dan mengurungnya di sana. Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo begitu erat. Tubuh mereka melekat tanpa ada jarak. Napas mereka kasar, menderu di telinga masing – masing. Sementara jantung mereka berdegup begitu cepat. Menggedor rongga dada yang kini saling berhimpitan.

Kyungsoo terjebak. Jongin memerangkapnya dalam rengkuhan yang tak memiliki jalan keluar. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Kyungsoo selain diam dan membiarkan Jongin melakukan apapun atas dirinya.

Sekian detik berlalu dalam kebisuan. Hingga akhirnya suara Jongin terdengar. Berbisik pelan di telinga Kyungsoo dengan penuh perasaan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Doh Kyungsoo..."

Kyungsoo terbelalak. Tak percaya dengan kalimat yang baru saja didengarnya. Apa ini mimpi? Bukan, kan? Kenyatan tidak mungkin semanis ini. Apa Jongin bercanda? Tega sekali kalau dia benar bencanda. Jongin yang dikenalnya tidak segegabah ini.

Dengan segenap tenaga, Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Jongin, berusaha menghindari tatapan tajam yang terasa seperti hendak melahapnya.

"Jongin, hentikan—"

Belum jauh Kyungsoo melangkah dari Jongin, _namja_ tampan itu kembali mencekal pergelangan tangannya, lalu mendorong tubuh mungilnya hingga terjerembab di atas tempat tidur. Jongin kembali menguasainya. Kali ini dengan menahan kedua tangan Kyungsoo di atas kepalanya hanya menggunakan satu tangan. Sementara tangan lain digunakan Jongin untuk menahan berat tubuhnya agar tidak benar – benar menindih Kyungsoo yang berada di bawahnya.

Posisi mereka kali ini lebih intim, lebih intens, dan lebih berbahaya. Kyungsoo tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Jika ia nekat memberontak, maka tubuh bagian depan mereka akan bergesekan. Dan Kyungsoo tak berani membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya.

"Aku tahu kau akan menghindar. Karena itu aku akan mengulanginya sekali lagi. Dengarkan aku lalu cobalah mengerti kata – kataku," tegas Jongin.

Sepasang mata tajamnya kini berubah lembut. Garis wajahnya yang semula mengeras kini kembali tenang. Jongin tak lagi dikuasai emosi. Yang tersia darinya adalah tatapan penuh cinta dan sepasang mata yang jernih. Membuat Kyungsoo terpaku seperti dijatuhi mantera, hanya bisa diam terpesona di hadapannya.

"Aku mencintaimu... Doh Kyungsoo," ucap Jongin hati – hati, tanpa melepaskan mata bulat dari korneanya. "Sejak kau menyapaku saat kita pertama kali menjadi tetangga. Sejak kau mengajakku menginap di rumahmu setiap kali orang tuaku ke luar kota agar aku tidak kesepian. Sejak kau nekat menerobos hujan deras demi mengantarkan payung untukku ke studio dance. Sejak kau menangis di halaman rumahmu saat mengantar kepindahanku. Sejak saat itu aku mencintaimu, Doh Kyungsoo," Jongin memejamkan mata, lalu menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Kyungsoo.

Hanya sejenak, kemudian ia membuka matanya kembali.

"Aku tersiksa selama berjauhan darimu. Aku ingin menjadikanmu sebagai milikki. Jiwamu, ragamu, hatimu, semuanya. Aku adalah makhluk paling serakah di dunia jika berkaitan denganmu, Kyungsoo."

Sebelah tangan Jongin kini terangkat, memagari wajah Kyungsoo dengan telapak tangannya yang besar.

"Perjalanan ini telah membuka mataku. Aku tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama seperti pendahulu kita. Aku tidak akan menempuh jalan yang sama seperti mereka. Aku tidak akan menjadi orang pengecut. Jika saat ini kau memiliki satu nama di hatimu, maka aku akan berjuang untuk menggeser nama itu. Aku akan membuatmu hanya mengingatku. Seegois itulah aku terhadap kemungkinan untuk memilikimu."

Satu tetes air mata mengalir di pipi Kyungsoo, membuat Jongin melepaskan cekalan tangannya pada kedua pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo. Dan tepat setelah cekalan itu terlepas, Kyungsoo langsung menangkup wajah Jongin ke dalam telapak tangan mungilnya. Memetakan setiap garis di wajah itu seolah Kyungsoo tak ingin melupakan betapa ia selalu memimpikan hal ini di setiap tidurnya. Kyungsoo terisak. Sama sekali tak menyangka, bahwa diam – diam Jongin juga memendam rasa yang sama terhadapnya.

Andai saja mereka bisa lebih jujur. Andai saja mereka tidak terpengaruh oleh rasa takut. Andai saja mereka mengikuti kata hati. Andai saja—

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Jongin..." lirih Kyungsoo. Bibirnya bergetar menahan luapan emosi yang tak terbendung lagi. "Sejak kau turun dari truk besar yang mengangkut barang – barangmu. Sejak kau membongkar mobil bersama ayahku. Sejak kau menemaniku mengantar ibuku ke rumah sakit. Sejak kau mengabaikanku karena asyik bermain _Mobile Legend_ bersama kakakku. Sejak aku bisa menemukan seluruh sifatmu yang tersembunyi. Bahkan sejak kau tak lagi bisa mengusikku dari balkon kamarku. Sejak kau pergi. Aku tak pernah berhenti. Aku menolak untuk berhenti. Sampai saat in. Rasa itu tetap ada untukmu. Tak pernah berkurang sedikit pun..."

Kyungsoo semakin terisak, seperti orang yang sangat malu lantaran rahasia besarnya terbongkar. Ia berusaha menutupi lelehan air mata yang terus berjatuhan dengan kepalan tangan mungilnya.

Jongin tersenyum. Ia membuka kepalan tangan itu, lalu menyatukan jari - jari mereka dalam genggaman hangat. Jemarinya menyusut air mata yang membasahi wajah manis Kyungsoo, mengarsir wajah yang putih itu dengan merah yang indah. Cantik. Jongin jadi ingin membuatnya semakin merah.

"Terima kasih... Terima kasih, Kyungsoo..."

Kyungsoo hendak menjawab, tapi Jongin lebih dulu mengunci lisannya. Bibirnya membungkam bibir mungil Kyungsoo. Jongin tidak ingin membuat sosok di bawahnya panik. Karena itu ia hanya membiarkan bibirnya menempel di bibir Kyungsoo. Menanti reaksi Kyungsoo untuk kemudian memutuskan harus bagaimana selanjutnya.

Saat sesuatu yang hangat, lembab, dan lembut menyentuh bibirnya, hanya ada satu kemungkinan memenuhi kepala Kyungsoo. Bibir Jongin. Jongin menciumnya. Seperti yang dilakukan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tempo hari. Anehnya, Kyungsoo tidak panik sama sekali. Apalagi saat sadar Jongin tidak melakukan apapun setelah menyatukan bibir mereka, seolah _namja_ itu menghargai apapun keputusan Kyungsoo. Sebab itulah Kyungsoo bertekad untuk memberanikan diri.

Sepasang matanya terbuka, memandang mata Jongin yang tak berkedip. Kyungsoo menyampaikan segenap perasaannya melalui tatapan. Menitipkan hati dan seluruh kepercayaannya kepada Jongin. Lalu ia kembali bersembunyi dibalik kelopak mata yang tertutup rapat.

Menyadari Kyungsoo telah menerimanya, Jongin semakin berani. Ia membawa bibir mereka dalam satu pagutan lembut. Perlahan, dan tidak terburu-buru. Mengulum kedua belah bibir mungil itu dengan intensitas yang sama. Atas dan bawah bergantian. Efeknya begitu dahsyat bagi Kyungsoo. Pemuda bertubuh kecil itu merasa seperti terkena kejutan listrik. Geletar aneh merambat di setiap sel dalam tubuhnya. Membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat. Darahnya mengalir lebih deras. Tanpa ia sadari, tangannya bergerak merambat di bahu Jongin, hingga mengalungi lehernya. Memeluknya erat sampai tak ada lagi jarak yang tersisa bahkan untuk udara sekalipun.

Kyungsoo terkesiap ketika Jongin memberikan gigitan kecil di bibir bawahnya. Menyebabkan kedua belah bibirnya terbuka. Kesempatan ini dimanfaatkan Jongin untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kyungsoo, menginvasi setiap sudut rongga hangat itu. Dan saat lidah mereka bersentuhan, Kyungsoo tak mampu lagi menahan desahan erotis yang meluncur dari bibirnya.

" _Ahh... eunggh..._ "

Jongin membuatnya meleleh. Menghancurkan logikanya hingga serpihan kecil. Kyungsoo tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa, selain menyusupkan jemari mungilnya ke dalam helaian rambut Jongin yang halus. Saat tarian di dalam mulutnya semakin intens, Kyungsoo meremas rambut Jongin dengan kuat. Menyebabkan geraman kecil lolos dari bibir pemuda di atasnya.

Nafas mereka beradu. Saliva mereka berpadu. Gejolak hasrat yang melangit menguasai keduanya. Tangan Jongin mulai tak bisa diam, menyentuh setiap titik yang (tak pernah Kyungsoo tahu) dapat menimbulkan efek nikmat yang membuatnya hampir gila.

Dan saat tangan yang panas itu menelusup ke balik baju untuk menyentuh kulit pinggangnya yang dingin, Kyungsoo tersentak. Ciuman mereka terlepas bersamaan dengan Kyungsoo yang melepaskan lenguh tertahan. Kepalanya mendongak demi menarik oksigen untuk mengisi pasokan udara ke dalam paru – parunya.

Sebuah kesalahan besar. Karena leher putih mulusnya yang terekspos langsung disambar oleh Jongin. Gigitan kecil sengaja dibuat agar menyisakan tanda kepemilikan. Agar semua orang tahu bahwa Doh Kyungsoo adalah milik Kim Jongin.

Mereka semakin aktif. Mereka semakin tenggelam dalam aktifitas panas itu. Bibir mereka kembali menyatu. Decak saliva bergema ke seluruh sudut ruangan. Mengiringi desahan yang—

 _Krieettt!_ Suara pintu terbuka.

"Hei, aku—oh, _th_ edang ada live _th_ treaming di _th_ ini. Maaf mengganggu."

 _Cklik!_ Pintu kembali ditutup.

Suara serak Oh Sehun membuyarkan seluruh sihir yang ada. Kyungsoo dan Jongin terpaku. Nafas mereka terengah – engah seperti habis lari maraton. Rambut Jongin berantakan, sementara bagian perut rata Kyungsoo sedikit nampak karena bajunya telah terangkat. Pemuda mungil itu tersengal hebat, menatap Jongin sayu seperti orang hilang arah. Wajahnnya sangat merah dan bibirnya bengkak. Sebersit rasa bangga muncul di dasar hati Jongin lantaran mampu membuat Kyungsoo tampak mempesona dan menggairahkan.

"Wow... maaf... aku kelewatan..." Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang mengira Jongin akan mengulangi aktivitas mereka langsung memejamkan mata erat – erat.

Tapi, perkiraannya salah. Jongin hanya meletakkan keningnya di atas kening Kyungsoo. Hidung mereka beradu. Kali ini giliran pemuda tan itu yang memejamkan mata. Menikmati saat – saat ketika mereka begitu dekat seperti ini.

Senyuman lebar terukir di wajah Kyungsoo. Melihat Jongin begitu tenang dan damai sudah cukup membuatnya sangat bahagia. Ya, Kyungsoo bahagia. Sebuah kebahagiaan yang selama ini hanya dipendam dalam hati.

Kisah mereka baru saja dimulai. Perjalanan ini telah mengajarkan mereka untuk belajar dari masa lalu. Masih banyak yang harus dibicarakan setelah ini. Termasuk tentang jurnal yang terbengkalai di dalam tas Kyungsoo. Tapi sekarang, mereka terlalu malas untuk beranjak. Mereka masih ingin menikmati manisnya cinta yang bersambut.

Oh, dan satu lagi. Sepertinya Oh Sehun alias Willis pantas menerima penghargaan. Dia telah berjasa menyelamatkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo dari jerat nafsu sesaat yang hampir saja menodai kesucian cinta mereka.

Karena mau tidak mau, mereka harus mengakui bahwa mereka masih terlalu muda. Mereka belum siap membawa hubungan yang baru dimulai ini ke tahap yang terlalu tinggi. Dan mereka tak ingin berakhir dengan menyesali sesuatu yang seharusnya dapat dicegah agar tidak terjadi.

 **.XOXOX.**

Langit malam di hari Rabu membentang tanpa batas. Pesawat yang tiga jam lalu berangkat dari bandara Soekarno Hatta mengarungi awan dengan gagah. Membawa ratusan penumpang menuju bandara Incheon di kota Seoul, Korea Selatan.

Kyungsoo melemparkan tatapan ke luar jendela. Sementara Jongin tertidur lelap di sebelahnya. Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Rasanya baru kemarin ia gugup luar biasa demi mendapatkan izin dari orang tuanya. Rasanya baru kemarin ia ingin mengamuk karena lelah yang tak terbayar akibat seharian mengelilingi Kranji. Baru kemarin ia begitu ketakutan akan kehilangan Jongin karena pemuda itu melompat ke sungai demi menjadi pahlawan. Oh, Kyungsoo masih membencinya atas hal itu.

Tujuh hari telah terlewati. Begitu banyak hal terjadi dalam kurun waktu 168 jam. Dan Kyungsoo akan mengingat semua itu hingga akhir hidupnya. Karena perjalanan ini telah memberikan hadiah yang begitu berharga. Kisah cinta di masa lalu yang indah namun tragis, teman baru, dan Kim Jongin.

Ya, Kim Jongin.

Seperti sadar dirinya sedang menjadi objek pemikiran Kyungsoo, Jongin sedikit menggeliat. Kepala yang semula menempel pada jendela pesawat kini berpindah ke bahu sempit Kyungsoo. Perlahan, Kyungsoo membenarkan letak selimut yang menutupi tubuh kekasihnya itu.

Wah, kata 'kekasih' sepertinya masih jadi hal yang asing bagi Kyungsoo. Menyebut dalam hati saja sudah membuat semburat merah merona di pipinya. Kyungsoo harus mulai membiasakan diri.

Sebelum pulang ke Korea, Kyungsoo sempat berkirim pesan dengan Jinki. Ia juga telah menyimpan nomor ponsel Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Junmyeon. Sebagai penerus dari pemilik asli jurnal Cassie, mereka sepakat untuk tetap menjalin komunikasi. Berharap pertemuan singkat ini berlanjut lebih erat, seperti persahabatan kakek mereka dulu.

" _Telah habis sudah cinta ini~"_

Kyungsoo tersentak mendengar satu suara berat masuk ke telinganya. Pemuda itu menoleh, dan meihat Jongin tersenyum lebar dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

"Kupikir kau tidur, Jongin."

Jongin tak menjawab. Senyumnya semakin lebar. Wajahnya semakin disembunyikan ke ceruk leher Kyungsoo, menghirup aroma sabun bayi yang menjadi ciri khas pemuda mungil itu.

" _Tak lagi tersisa untuk dunia~"_ Jongin kembali bersenandung dengan suaranya yang berat. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggeleng mafhum.

" _Krena t'lah kuhabiskan sisa cintaku hanya untukmu~"_

"Hei, aku tak tahu kau hapal lagu itu," selak Kyungsoo. Masih kagum pada kemampuan asimilasi Jongin dengan Indonesia.

Jongin menguap sekali. "Lagu apa?" dia balik bertanya.

"Yang tadi kau nyanyikan. 'Surat Cinta untuk Starla', kan?"

"Salah. Bukan itu judulnya," sahut Jongin.

"Loh? Sehun bilang itu judulnya," Kyungsoo defensif.

Cengiran Jongin muncul. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kyungsoo dan berbisik, "Judulnya... Surat Cinta untuk Kyungsoo..."

Kyungsoo langsung mencubit paha Jongin, membuat pemiliknya terkikik geli.

" _Chessy_ sekali kau," omelnya, namun tetap gagal menutupi _blushing_ yang mulai merambat.

Kyungsoo mulai berbicara tentang jurnal. Sementara Jongin hanya mendengarkan sambil sesekali memberi respon singkat. Pikirannya kini melayang ke berbagai hal. Terutama kepada kakeknya yang kini berada di surga.

Jongin memang tidak bercerita kepada siapaun bahwa ketika ia terkena demam, ia bermimpi tentang kakeknya. Laki – laki tua berbadan tegap yang amat dirindukan Jongin itu datang sambil tersenyum. Beliau menepuk kepala Jongin dan menatap cucunya dengan penuh sayang. Bibirnya mengucap terimakasih, lalu ia pergi. Jongin ingin memanggil kakeknya, tapi kemudian ia urungkan. Samar – samar ia melihat empat sosok lain yang menanti kakeknya. Mereka berkumpul, lalu melambaikan tangan ke arah Jongin. Setelah itu semuanya gelap. Dan Jongin terbangun.

Mimpi itu membuat Jongin semakin percaya bahwa perjalanan ini adalah takdir. Takdirlah yang membuat Kyungsoo menemukan jurnal itu. Takdir juga yang menuntun jalan mereka kepada Jinki, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan terakhir Junmyeon. Pastinya, takdir telah membuat Jongin sadar akan perasaannya terhadap Kyungsoo. Membuat ia sadar bahwa Kyungsoo telah lama memendam rasa yang sama untuknya. Untung saja semua belum terlambat.

Mulai saat ini, Jongin berjanji akan membuat Kyungsoo bahagia. Ia tidak akan membuatnya menangis dan tersakiti. Jongin akan menjaga senyuman Kyungsoo agar tak pernah padam. Karena dari senyuman itulah, Jongin dapat menulis ribuan surat cinta yang akan membuat iri seluruh makhluk di alam semesta.

Surat cinta untuk Doh Kyungsoo, dari Kim Jongin yang selalu menyayanginya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sepuluh hari yang yang lalu_

 _Seorang pemuda berkulit tan sedang seru bermain Mobile Legend ketika ponsel di sebelahnya berdering. Tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari layar game, dia menjawab panggilan._

" _Yeoboseo, Kim Jongin di sini."_

" _ **Jongin, ini aku."**_

" _Eh? Seungsoo-hyung?" pemuda itu sedikit kaget. Perhatiannya mulai tertuju pada orang yang menghubunginya. "Ada apa?"_

" _ **Sejauh apa kau mengenal Indonesia?"**_

" _Eh? Err... Lumayan, sih. Kakekku sering bercerita banyak tentang kota – kota di Indonesia. Beliau dulu pernah tinggal cukup lama di sana. Aku juga sering pergi ke Jakarta."_

" _ **Kalau begitu, boleh aku minta tolong?"**_

" _Tentu saja, hyung."_

" _ **Aku titip Kyungsoo padamu. Sebentar lagi dia pasti meneleponmu. Itu saja. Salam ya untuk ayah dan ibumu."**_

 _Belum sempat Jongin merespon, sambungan sudah dimatikan. Dan belum sempat otaknya mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi, ponselnya kembali berdering. Jongin menatap layar yang menampilkan sederet nama. Bibirnya merekah bahagia. Pemuda itu pun bangkit dan beranjak ke luar kamar, melupakan game-nya yang belum selesai._

" _Yeoboseo, Kyungsoo? Tumben sekali kau menghubungiku. Kangen, ya? Hehehe."_

 _Tepat setelah pemilik kamar ke luar, a_ _ngin berhembus_ _hingga_ _menutup pintu_ _dengan_ _agak keras. Getarannya merambat dan menyebabkan sebuah buku jatuh dari rak yang terletak persis di sebelah pintu. Buku bersampul merah marun_ _. Dengan ketebalan serupa jurnal. Dan_ _membuka persis di bagian tengah. Dimana terdapat tulisan yang hanya terdiri dari tiga baris kalimat pendek._

* * *

 _My lover is you_

 _Your freedom is me_

 _Don't be in pain_

 _(Dear J – Kim Jaejoong)_

* * *

 **#FINISH#**


End file.
